For Every Wish
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: The purpose of a mermaid was simple. At least, that's what they told her. Rated T for violence. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of the characters relating to _Disney _or the _Little Mermaid_.

**Author's Note:  
**Because I am currently working on several stories at the moment, updates for this story may be slow. Please enjoy and review if you can. I'd like to know what you think. :)

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

The night was as dark as the deed itself. Prince Eric almost turned back as he walked down the deserted streets of the city. It felt as if some unseen eyes were watching him and he kept checking over his shoulder hoping to catch sight of this hidden being.

_This is foolish._ He thought as he passed the market. No one knew what he was set out to do and no one would know that it was he who had done it. He had covered his tracks well, just like all the times in the past. No one would suspect, no one would be watching, and no one would ever find out.

As he neared the right street, Eric pulled his hat down lower, making sure to conceal his face from anyone he may meet along the way. The hard rain continued to come down; the resonance of its roar kindly concealing the sound of his footsteps on the cobblestone street. He soon got to the door and tried his key. It opened almost instantly, and he closed it quietly behind him, shutting out the noise of the storm.

The apartment was silent. Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

The sound of his rapid breathing soon became his companion as he tiptoed across the kitchen and to the back stairway that led to the second floor. He instantly headed for the bedroom. Mr. Dare would be sleeping; he wouldn't hear him when he entered.

Reaching the correct room, Eric was pleased to find that the door was already open. He pressed his back against the wall and peered into the bedroom beyond. As expected, young Mr. Dare was asleep on his bed. Eric watched as his chest rose and fell and became familiar with its rhythm: up, down, up, down.

Eric came around the doorjamb, carefully removing the derringer from his leather belt as he did so. He moved towards the bed in several quick movements and soon stood above his victim, watching him, hating him, and waiting for the right moment.

He never understood why Annamaria loved him so. Anthony Dare was nothing but a pauper, a mere commoner, worthless in the eyes of society. He wouldn't be missed. Sure, some of the townsfolk would notice the absence of the violinist, but nobody would truly miss him. He was kind, yet foolish. Gentle, yet brash. Nobody really needed him. Anna only thought she was in love with him. After all, who could love a mere simpilton? Who could love someone as nice as Anthony Dare?

It was time. Eric glared down at his victim and lifted the gun. Very slowly he brought it down to the young man's temple and pulled the trigger. Gunfire rocked the apartment and Eric hastily made his escape. He leapt out the window, and hurried up the fire escape, climbing up to the roof, his thin frame disappearing into the night as the rain and the wind, continued to batter the sleeping town below.


	2. Chapter 1

_Part I_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"I don't understand it." Annamaria took one last look at the face of her forever-sleeping darling, as police milled around in the small apartment. "Who could have done it?"

"Annamaria, dear. Please, get away from there. A princess of your standing shouldn't have to look upon such grotesque images." Jared, her manservant, tugged gently at her arm, trying to move her away from the body. But Annamaria didn't want to move, she wanted to say goodbye.

She timidly reached out and brushed her fingers across his silky blonde hair. The life was gone, there was nothing left. Nothing but the cold and empty shell of the man she had once loved. The man she _still _loved. After all, Annamaria believed that true love lasted forever.

"Anna…"

"Jared..." She turned to him, flipping the white sheet back over the young musician's face. "Have they found anything?"

"Not to my knowledge, my lady. Perhaps we should return to the palace?"

"Perhaps." She somewhat agreed. "I just…" Her eyes wandered to the violin case in the corner, "Please, just give me a few moments alone with… with Tony."

"I don't think your mother would approve…"

"Please, Jared." She turned to him and leveled pleading blue eyes upon him, "Please."

The servant sighed. "As you wish." He turned to the policemen in the room. "Please, everyone out of the room for a minute. The princess requested she have full privacy to give her final respects to the dead."

"Can't she wait until the funeral? We have a crime scene to investigate here." Argued a robust policeman as he was shoved out the door.

"Please. She only asked for a moment..."

Annamaria waited until the door had closed behind them before turning back to the bed. "Oh, Tony." She sighed and knelt beside the bed. _How could you let this happen? You were supposed to stay out of trouble._

She couldn't help but feel a little angry. Part of her wanted to smack him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd never feel the pain. He'd never feel anything again. He was gone, only his body remained. _I can only pray that you didn't find the diamond and neither did your murderer. _

She didn't mean to be so cold. In fact, she had truly loved this man. Sure, he had started out as a mere pawn to her; a way to get a certain diamond out of the prince's castle. She had hidden the object in his violin and then when she went to get it back from him, they got to talking, and she fell in love. She had since forgotten about the diamond and only went to visit him in order to see him and gaze upon his beautiful face. That's why she had to be angry now, to avoid the inevitable. She didn't want to fall apart. She didn't want to cry. She wanted her darling back._ Oh, sweet Tony. If only you had heeded my warning!_

Annamaria sighed heavily and went to the violin case in the corner. She picked it up and searched inside the old wooden instrument. She soon came upon the object she was looking for. Good. The police hadn't found it yet. She could take it back and nobody would know it had been there. She now had her diamond. At least she had that.

She tucked the gem carefully in the lining of one of her petticoats and then smoothed her skirts, returning to the bed. She let the tears fall now, for she had to look distressed. Not that she wasn't, but she didn't have the desire to cry for him yet. She'd cry for him later, in the privacy of her own room. Her heart ached, but she held back all the anguish.

"Goodnight, my love." She moved the sheet aside one last time to tenderly kiss his head, surprisingly, not at all bothered by the grotesque image. It hardly looked like her Tony anymore, though he was still handsome, even in death.

"Anna?" A knock came at the door.

She turned towards the sound. "I am finished. Let us get back to the palace."

...

A lone figure stood on the fire escape peering through the window at the bedroom that had once belonged to Anthony Dare. He watched as the land princess removed something from the man's instrument case and conceal it quickly on her figure. Now, that was peculiar. Very peculiar indeed. He wondered what it was and he wondered what it meant.

He was on the verge of suspecting that the entire royal family was going mad. His king had sent him to shadow the young prince the night before and he had witnessed the killing. Now, he was watching the princess steal from a dead man's room.

_I should have stopped the murder. _He thought glumly, hoping the king wouldn't be too disappointed in his cowardliness. But then, he reminded himself what a struggle it had been to get up on the fire escape in the first place. By the time he had arrived at the window, the trigger was being pulled. There was nothing he could do but watch and then hide himself as the prince escaped out the window.

He looked to the sheet-covered body and then back to the princess as leaned down and kissed the lifeless man's brow. She turned to the doorway, and then went to it, exiting.

The lone figure sighed and waited alone until the apartment was empty. Then, he went home to share the grueling news with the king. He only hoped King Triton wouldn't be too disappointed in his efforts. After all, he had now acquired the information he had wanted. That, and a little more.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Ariel opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She noticed instantly that she was in someone's arms. A man's. A handsome man with brown eyes and dark hair.

She stared into his face, disappointed that her father had been misguided as to where she should take the potion. This wasn't Prince Eric. No, this wasn't a prince at all.

"Oh, good. You're awake. You're not hurt, are you?" He brushed a tendril of fiery red hair from out of her eyes and smiled.

Ariel nervously returned the smile and shook her head. No, she wasn't hurt. Though she wouldn't be able to speak for a few days (a negative side effect to the potion), she was okay.

"Can you stand?" The man rose to his feet, taking her up with him. He slowly lowered his left arm allowing her feet to drop to the sand.

The sensation of standing on land was unusual to her. She was so used to swimming that standing seemed odd and out of place. She was unsteady on her feet at first, and wobbled shamelessly.

"Careful!" The handsome man held her tightly. "C'mon, let's try again." He helped her to her feet once more, and this time, she stood on her own. "There."

She looked to him and then to the dress her father had given her. Blue, black, and basic, it seemed almost out of place next to the neutral colors of the man's wardrobe. She hoped she wouldn't stick out in the crowd.

"You look fine." He assured her, obviously aware that she had been assessing her appearance. "By the way," She looked back up to him, "My name's Daniel. What's yours?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Oh, I almost forgot, I'm mute._ She placed a hand to her throat to relay this information to Daniel.

"You can't talk?" He looked concerned.

Ariel nodded. No, she couldn't talk. Well, she couldn't talk right now. Soon she would be able to. In a couple of days.

"You're mute?"

She nodded again. She thought she had already answered that question.

He seemed almost afraid as he asked the next question. "D-Do you have any family to stay with nearby? A relative? A-A friend?"

Ariel shook her head. No. None of those. She was supposed to find Prince Eric, but how was she going to do that without a voice?

She must have looked troubled for Daniel said, "It's alright. I'll help you." He placed a tentative arm around her shoulders and began leading her up the beach. "I know just the place you can stay. They handle cases like you… uh, I mean, they'll take good care of you."

Ariel shrugged. She wasn't picky. Maybe someone at the place Daniel was taking her could help? Maybe they knew where she could find that dastardly Prince Eric.

…

"Well, look on the bright side, my lady. Now that Anthony is out of the way, you won't have to tell your parents about your plan to stop your betrothal."

Annamaria sighed as she stared out her bedroom window. Jared had been chatting animatedly for hours now and she was tiring of it. She wanted to be alone. She wanted time to herself to grieve the loss of her darling. She wanted time to analyze the diamond.

"Anna?"

She looked to her manservant. He noticed she hadn't been paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Jared. What was it you said?"

"I said that you should be _relieved_. Now you don't have to tell your parents of your plans to stop your betrothal."

Annamaria rolled her eyes. "I wasn't concerned, Jared. I didn't want to marry Prince Eric then, and I don't want to marry him now. I'm still planning to stop this senseless marriage. After all, after his banishment from his own kingdom, I doubt I'll have a problem convincing my parents that it is for the best." She closed the window she stood at and wandered over to her vanity, where she sat down. "My only problem is starting the conversation. At least when Anthony was alive I had a major reason for the annulment. Now, a simple 'he's a bad prince' or a 'I don't like him' may not get their attention."

"Anna," Jared went to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They're your parents. They love you and I'm sure they would like to hear what you have to say."

But Annamaria just shook her head. No, it wouldn't be so simple now. Before, she had an escape. If they said no now, she couldn't run off and elope with anyone. Dead men didn't make commitments.

"Anna?"

"I don't know, Jared." She sighed, "Give me a few minutes to myself?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

He was very obedient. "Yes. Of course, my lady. Should I summon you when luncheon is served?" Jared began backing away towards the door.

"Yes, and please and tell mother I would like to speak with her… _after _luncheon."

"As you wish." Jared ducked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Annamaria instantly got up to lock it.

"Tony, Tony, Tony…" She shook her head and headed back over to her armoire. Opening the carved wooden doors she went to the bottom drawer and unlocked it with the key she wore on the chain around her neck. She pulled it open and removed the photograph that lay on top of her collection of mementos. She traced the outline of his handsome face with her finger. "What am I going to do without you?"

She sighed and set the photograph off to the side and dug through the rest of the drawer. Reaching the bottom, she removed the diamond from her petticoats and placed it inside. No one would find it there. It would be safe. She returned the items to the drawer and slid it closed, keeping the photograph with her. She needed it in her time of lament.

Locking the drawer, she closed the armoire and went over to her canopy bed, throwing herself down upon the dark red bedclothes hugging the picture to her. The metal frame was cold and sharp, not at all like her Tony's warm embrace.

She choked and tears leapt to her eyes as she thought about him. _Oh tears, why won't you fall? Be a living picture of the turmoil I feel inside. Display the shattering pain of my breaking heart._ She swallowed hard and then, a tear slithered down her powdered cheek.

She needed to look heartbroken. She needed to appear distressed when she talked to her parents about the annulment.

"I need _you_, Tony."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

As soon as they pulled up, Ariel knew she didn't like the place he had taken her. Everything was dark, cold, and made of stone. Even the topiary looked to be made of marble. Nothing moved and even though there was wind, the needles on the trees refused to quiver. The storm progressed. Freezing rain was falling now, in thick sheets, and Daniel took her hand, helping her out of the carriage.

"C'mon. Don't be frightened. It's alright." She followed him out of the coach and down the cobblestone path, up to the doors of the _Winter View Asylum for the Crippled and Insane_. Crippled? Insane? She was neither.

She looked at the gated yard of the property as Daniel paused at the door. There was no grass and snow covered most everything. The feeling of emptiness was heavy in the air. Daniel opened the door and led her into the front lobby of the building.

"Welcome, welcome. What can I do for you?" A finely dressed man approached them, a smoldering cigar hanging out the left side of his smiling mouth. The hallway he had come from was as dim as the room they stood. Dark furniture made the cheerless place appear even more grim.

"My name is Daniel Bennett." Said Daniel, his tone edgy. "I understand that you have," He cleared his throat, "Programs here? That you care for people with…with disabilities?"

"Yes…" The man's black eyes wandered to Ariel.

"Oh um… well, you see, I found this poor girl lying on the beach. She is without home and…" Daniel looked to her and smiled weakly, "Without speech."

"Oh I see."

"She told me she couldn't talk."

"She _told _you?"

"Well, I asked her and she shook her head 'no'."

The man nodded.

Daniel launched the next question, "And _you_ are…?"

The man coughed on the smoke of his cigar. "Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Maxim Franklyn. I am the head doctor of these premises."

"I see…"

Ariel looked up at Daniel and watched as his eyes wandered across the expensively furnished asylum. It was fancy, yes, but dark and dreary just the same.

The doctor spoke, "Now, what is the young lady's name?"

"I don't know, sir." Daniel turned back to him.

"Can she write it for us?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, then. Why don't we go in my office and find out?"

"Of course." Daniel took Ariel by the hand and followed the doctor into a conjoining room. This room was also expensively furnished in dark polished wood, brass fixtures, and red velvet.

"Please, have a seat."

Ariel and Daniel did as the Doctor invited, each taking a chair mirroring the large cherry wood desk. Ariel took a better look around the room. Though the lighting was better, the air was still much too heavy.

"Let us see here…" Dr. Franklyn sat at the desk and opened a drawer. He removed a feather-pen, an inkwell, and paper. He handed all the items to Ariel. "Alright, my dear. Now, write your name."

Ariel took the items and did as she was told. _Maybe if I do as they say, I can leave here with Daniel_._ Once they know I am neither crippled nor insane, they are sure to set me free._

"Aw… see there?" Said the doctor when she had finished. "Her name is Ariel. What a pretty name." He grinned at her around the cigar.

Ariel attempted to smile back.

The doctor continued, passing her another sheet of paper. "Now, my dear. How about writing out how you came to be on the beach where Mr. Bennett found you?"

Ariel took the paper again and began to write out her story. She didn't leave out a single detail. After all, she figured honestly was the best policy.

…

Prince Eric slept fitfully that night and the next few nights to follow. His guilt over the murder of Anthony Dare was unyielding, unnerving. He had a hard time concentrating on his purpose.

"He had every right to die!" He proclaimed bitterly to his reflection the following morning. "He did nothing and yet had everything in his grasp!" He grabbed a rag off the counter and began to wash his face. _Anthony Dare. Anthony Dare._ Why couldn't he get that name out of his conscience? It was haunting him. He feared he wouldn't be able to even look at the lovely Princess Annamaria without that name entering his thoughts.

"Even so, she is mine." He nodded decisively and thought about visiting his parents that morning to discuss with them his betrothal to the princess. Now that Anthony was out of the picture, there would be no reason for Annamaria to refuse him. It wouldn't be long before they were married.

He soon quickened in his morning preparations and grooming and dressed. If he left now, he would arrive at the palace around the time for the non-day meal. Yes, that's what he'd do. He would join his parents for luncheon and then discuss with them the marital arrangements and his possible admittance back into the palace.

_They can't keep me out forever._ He thought to himself as he got upon his horse and headed for the palace. _After all, I am their only son. The only heir to their throne._ He reached the palace moments later and the guardsmen instantly let him in.

"Eric!" His mother ran out to greet him and hugged her son earnestly. "How good it is to see you! Won't you join us for lunch?" It was the invitation he had been hoping for.

"Of course." Eric smiled at her and nodded to the stable boy as he took care of the horse.

"Your father is just inside. I'm sure he'll be very pleased to see you."

_I doubt it._ Eric only nodded as his mother took him by the arm and led him inside the palace. They went to the throne room. His father rose when he entered and, though he didn't smile, greeted him civilly. "Good morning, Eric. What brings you here?"

Eric was annoyed. "It is good to see you _too_, father." He said with little respect. His mother gave him a disapproving stare.

"Eric is joining us for lunch." Queen Cristobel interjected instantly, trying to smooth out ruffled feathers. Eric didn't thank her for this, for he always enjoyed a good argument.

"I see." The king didn't move.

"Perhaps we may talk while we wait?" Eric suggested, anxious to talk about the problem at hand. He couldn't wait until after luncheon. He was much too curious.

"Alright." The king nodded and looked to his son. "What have you got to say?"

"Please," Huffed the queen irately, and she returned to her own throne and sat beside her husband. "Might we be a little nicer to one another? Both of you are acting like children."

The king frowned at his wife, but said nothing. He looked back to Eric. "Continue?"

"I was wondering about my return to the palace." The prince said. "After all, it's now been six months since you banished me for that fight at the royal ball. I apologized a long time ago for the offense. Don't you think it's time I returned?"

Queen Cristobel looked to her husband.

"No." Said the king, firmly. "I will let you know, myself, when you are ready."

Eric frowned. He hated it when his father was like that. "Well, then. What of my betrothal to the princess of Eland? What news have you for me?"

"The betrothal has been momentarily put on hold." Said the king.

Eric's eyebrows shot up, "What?" he couldn't be hearing this right! They couldn't be doing this to him!

"Just before your arrival, we received a request to end the betrothal by the King of Eland. I insisted that we only put it on hold for a while and sent the letter back with his messenger."

"But that's impossible." Eric thought aloud.

"My son?"

Eric hadn't realized he had spoken aloud, "Oh! Um, how… how improbable!"

The king nodded. "I agree. Therefore, I was thinking of throwing another ball." He looked down at his son. "You are, of course, invited. But keep in mind that it will be a test to see if you really are ready for this marriage and for being the king of this kingdom."

The statement instantly humbled the unruly youth. "Yes, sir." He inwardly scowled. Of course he was ready for this marriage. He wanted Annamaria more than anything. Would he have killed a man if he didn't?

"Your majesties?"

Eric turned as a pretty maid entered the room.

"Yes, Lillian?" said the Queen.

"Luncheon is served."

"Thank you, Lillian. We will be in shortly."

But not Eric.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Ariel watched from the frosted window as Daniel boarded the carriage and rode off into the mountain fog. She had been abandoned, admitted. They had laughed at her story and the doctor had suggested she stay at the asylum for treatment. Crazy, they had called her. Crazy, mute, improbable. She was offended and she was scared.

"…_When the blackbird in the spring, on the willow tree, sat and rocked, I heard him sing, singing Aura Lea…_"

Ariel's roommate sang softly the familiar tune as she rocked herself in the middle of the bedroom floor. Dora. They had called her. Ariel looked on her with pity. What had she been before she had come there?

"…_Aura Lea, Aura Lea, maid of golden hair; Sunshine came along with thee, and swallows in the air…_"

Ariel sighed and left the window, going over to Dora's side, hoping to make a friend under such dire circumstances. She crouched so that she was at the girl's level, hoping to appear kind and nonthreatening. _Hello._ She said with her eyes and Dora smiled at her.

"Oh, hello. Would you like to sing with me?" Dora invited and her smile widened.

Ariel shook her head. She would have loved to sing, but she couldn't. At least not for a few days, but by then, she expected to be out of this place and in the company of Prince Eric.

"Well, why not?" Said Dora. "Do you not know the song? We could always sing another one."

Ariel shook her head again and pat her throat hoping to communicate to Dora that she couldn't speak.

"Oh, I see. You're like, Lucy. You can't talk."

Ariel nodded. Yes! That was it! She wasn't entirely sure who Lucy was, but she was glad she had gotten the message through.

"Did your family leave you here too?"

Ariel shook her head. No, her family hadn't left her. Daniel did._ Sweet, handsome, Daniel. At least that is who you used to be. Leaving anyone in such a place as this is nothing but cruel! _She frowned at the thought.

Dora instantly took notice. "I didn't mean to make you angry. Don't hurt me." She squeaked.

Ariel's frown vanished quickly as she looked into the fear-stricken eyes of the other girl. She watched, mystified as Dora slide across the floor, away from her, trembling.

'_Don't hurt me?' _Ariel was disturbed. She had only frowned and Dora thought she was angry? Thought she was going to cause her harm? Why was that? Did the asylum officials punish anger as if it were a sin?

_I'm the only sane one here._ She thought glumly and slowly rose to her feet, going to the bedroom door. She couldn't take it anymore. That was it. She had to escape this awful place and soon. Very, very soon. She couldn't anticipate another hour, a day, a month, a year, trapped within the walls of insanity and pain.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Dora's cries of alarm soon turned into loud shrieks when Ariel finally reached the door and left the room. She was instantly pushed to the side in the hallway as nurses ran to Dora's aid. Ariel slid away from the mob unnoticed, and fled down a few flights of stairs and across several hallways. _I have to get out! I must get out! I am not like Dora! I'm not even like Lucy whomever she may be! I must escape!_

But when she rounded the next corner, escape seemed farther away, as she ran into someone in the hallway.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

Ariel picked herself up off the floor and looked into the face of a girl in a wheel chair, barely sixteen years old.

"Are you alright?" The girl offered Ariel a hand up, though Ariel doubted she'd even be able to assist.

Ariel nodded, but her eyes stayed glued to the girl's pixie face. Her wide green eyes were friendly and didn't have the crazed gleam that Dora's had. Something inside Ariel told her that she had found a friend.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I should have looked where I was going." The girl looked to her lap, but Ariel kept on staring.

_Perhaps she is only crippled? Maybe you don't have to be crazy to be here? That must be it! This is a place for outcasts. If anyone sees you as less then perfect, you are brought here. They see me as less than perfect, that is why Daniel left me._

"My name is Clara." The girl continued and looked up at Ariel shyly.

_Ariel._ Ariel introduced herself mentally and patted her throat.

"Oh…." Clara nodded when she understood. "You can't speak."

Ariel nodded and smiled.

"You must be one of the mute patients. You must know, then, that you are in the wrong wing? Your kind is roomed in the east side of the building." Clara pointed in the right direction.

Ariel shook her head, trying to communicate her plans. _I wish to escape._ She thought and looked at Clara intently, trying to pass the message. _I don't plan on staying here. I am only misunderstood. I am not crazy and I won't always be mute._

"Clara!"

Ariel looked up, just as a middle-aged woman turned the corner. She seemed to be out of breath, as if she had been running.

"Clara." She approached them, a look or relief flooding her features. But Clara, Ariel noticed, looked far from relieved.

"Elsie," Said the green-eyed girl. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm fine. Why are you so worried?"

"You weren't in your room." Elsie put her hands on the wheel chair and looked to Ariel suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"A friend." Clara said simply. "She's come to visit me."

And thankfully, Elsie took the lie as the truth. At least, Ariel thought she had. "Oh? And what is her name?"

"Diana." Clara offered instantly.

"Ariel!" Just then, another nurse came pounding down the hallway.

Ariel was about to flee, but Elsie stood in her way.

"Ariel! Thank goodness!" The second nurse took her wrist in an iron grip. "We were afraid you had run away. You've been a naughty, naughty girl, upsetting Dora like that!" She wagged her finger in Ariel's face.

Ariel frowned.

"Is she one of your patients, Mrs. Phew?" Elsie spoke.

"Yes. She one of our more complex cases. An insane mute. Crazy girl thinks she's a mermaid!"

Clara gasped. "A mermaid?"

"Quiet down, Clara." Elsie looked to Mrs. Phew. "I am glad you came by. That naughty, troublesome girl was bothering Clara. Feeding her lies about having a different name."

"You don't say?"

"I do."

"It's not true!" Insisted Clara. "I made up the name. I didn't know hers. She couldn't tell me."

But both asylum nurses ignored her.

"You'd better keep a closer eye on that one, Mrs. Phew. She's trouble."

"Yes ma'am, Elsie. You won't be telling the doctor, will you?"

"Not this time. Just keep her away from this wing."

"Yes, ma'am. Come along, Ariel."

Ariel glanced over her shoulder as Mrs. Phew led her away. She turned just in time to see Elsie back-hand Clara across the face and wheel her into a nearby room.

_It is terrible here._ She thought dolefully as she was being taken up the stairs. _No matter what the risks, I must escape._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_Annamaria twirled across the dance floor as music filled the air. She had always loved royal balls. She loved the music and the fine clothes. She loved the people and the scrumptious hors d'oeuvres, and more than anything, she loved to look at the jewelry that adorned young women's throats. _

_Anna had fallen in love with fine jewels and gems from a very early age. Being a princess, she had had her first diamond ring at seven months when she had been betrothed to Prince Eric of Valore. She, of course, hadn't gotten to wear the ring until she was much older, but still, she had always gazed at it from her cradle and then snuck visits to her mother's jewelry box to get a glimpse of the massive diamond set in white gold. Now, she wore it on her finger._

"_You look beautiful, my darling." Eric whispered in her ear as the two of them danced across the glassy marble surface. "So beautiful, you make every other girl here look like a petty fool." _

_Anna laughed, triying to hide her distaste for the man and smiled at him warmly. No one needed to know she hated him, at least not now. The wedding was still a year off and besides; she wasn't ready to give up her ring._

"_Have you heard?" Eric continued, placing a hand on her lower back as he leaned in closely. "Tonight, my mother is going to unveil her newest find and show it to the public. It's called a rainbow diamond. It is told to be the biggest cut diamond in the world. Our workers found it in one of our mines in the upper region."_

_At the word 'diamond' Anna became instantly attentive. "How big is it?"_

"_Oh, about the size of your hand my dear." He rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand. "Maybe slightly smaller, but who's counting really?"_

_Anna nodded. _I must see it_. She thought. _If it truly is so large, I would like to see it. _Actually she wanted to have it. She didn't have anything like it in her collection. "When will she show it?"_

_"Soon. Very soon. Probably after the next song."_

_Eric's grip on her waist tightened, as if inviting her to share the next song with him. She didn't dare refuse. After all, she needed to be near when the diamond was brought out and then she needed to see where it was taken. _

I want it._ She couldn't help but long for such an item. She loved diamonds. They were the most important things in her existence. And she would get it, but she knew she couldn't merely ask for it. She would have to take it and then sneak it out of the palace. _But how?_ Her question was soon answered as they passed by the band a second time._

_Her eyes settled on the young violinist almost instantly. Of course, no one would even suspect. She'd take the diamond and then slip it in the young man's instrument as he packed up. No one would think to look there and she could later track down the young musician and buy his violin off of him. No one would ever know and the diamond would be hers for such a small expense. _

_She smiled at the young violinist as they passed again. He couldn't be any more than eighteen. Good. He needed to be young. The young were always so very naive. She studied him then, as to not forget. _

_He was cute, she supposed, in a boyish way. His dirty blonde hair was medium length, stopping just below his ears, framing two almost perfect, gentle green, almond shaped eyes and a finely sculpted nose. He had a very minute cleft in his chin and dimples appeared whenever he smiled. She liked that smile. He wouldn't be easy fogotten. She'd remember him._

_The last song ended and the dancers clapped for the orchestra. Anna latched herself to Eric's arm and allowed him to lead her to the front of the room where Queen Cristobel sat proudly, watching as two strong servants wheeled in a silver cart._

"_Is that the diamond?" Anna whispered to the prince and he nodded._

"_Finest gem in all the world."_

_Anna smiled cruelly. Yes, and soon it would be all hers._

"_Ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer stood near the queen. "Tonight is a very special night. A ball to celebrate the finding of the century in all of Valore. For tonight, the Queen herself will unveil the magnificent Rainbow Diamond! The largest diamond in the world found in one of our very own mines."_

_The crowd applauded again._

_The announcer looked to the queen, "Your majesty?"_

_Anna watched as Cristobel smiled at the audience and then stood and turned towards the cart. Very carefully she lifted the white silk cloth to reveal a diamond, the size of a songbird, sitting on a red velvet cushion. Anna gasped. It was beautiful. _

_The crowd oohed and awed and applauded once again. The announcer went over to the diamond and, at the Queen's direction, picked it up for the crowd to see clearly._

_Annamaria had already seen all she needed to. She wanted it now, more then ever. Her eyes stayed glued to the gem as the ceremony ended and then watched as it was wheeled to the back of the room, over by a set of guards. She began to form her plan of action. The ball was almost over. A few more dances with Eric and then she would flirt with the guards. Sooner or later they would get careless and she could swipe the diamond._

"_Anna?"_

_She turned as Eric addressed her and smiled. "Yes, Prince?"_

"_May I have this dance?"_

_She smiled at him. "Of course." _

_The next few dances went quickly for Anna and she soon excused herself to powder her nose. She retrieved her purse from near the Queen's throne and walked over near the diamond. A guard stopped her._

"_Excuse me, Miss. You're not allowed so near the diamond."_

"_Diamond?" She asked inquisitively, faking ignorance. She turned to him and blinked innocent eyes._

"_Yes, the Queen's Rainbow Diamond." _

_Annamaria looked over at the sheet-covered table as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh my! I hadn't noticed. I was just going to ask you if you would hold my mirror for me as I powdered my nose?" She batted dark lashes at him, and thankfully, he took the bait._

"_Well, sure. Of course." He held out his hand and she gave him the mirror._

_Anna powered very quickly, throwing up a lot of pink powder. The guard sneezed and she quickly snatched up the diamond, replacing the sheet before his eyes opened again._

"_I don't know how you woman do it." The guard was saying as she thanked him and took back her mirror. "My nose couldn't handle wearing all that."_

_Anna only smiled knowingly at him as she dropped the mirror back into her bag; a companion to the diamond that now lay there. "Thanks again."_

"_Of course."_

_She curtsied and then walked away, over to where the orchestra was just beginning to pack up. Anna searched feverishly for her green-eyed accessory. She soon found him in the front of the group, packing away his violin. She decided now was the time to pretend to be clumsy._

"_Oh!" She practically fell into his arms as he juggled his instrument. _

_Amazingly, he was somehow able to catch her without throwing either her, or his violin to the floor. "Are you alright?" He looked at her worriedly._

"_Oh, fine… I suppose." She said, lowering her eyes in what she hoped was bashful shame. "Thank you." _

"_Of course." He only nodded at her, set her on her feet, and turned back towards his case, setting the violin inside. Anna moved quickly, she knew she was running out of time. If she were going to hide her diamond, she had to do it now._

"_You play the violin?" She asked, pretending to be interested._

"_Yes." He didn't offer any more information. Anna found his modesty charming. _

"_How many years?"_

"_Twelve."_

"_Wow! You must be very good at it."_

"_I hope so." He wouldn't look at her and this bothered her for some reason._

She resisted the urge to touch his shoulder. "_What's your name?"_

_He looked up then. "T-Tony." _

_She smiled, "I'm Annamaria." _

_He nodded and moved his hand to close the case. _

_She instantly intercepted. "Stradivarius?" She motioned towards the violin._

"_I'm not sure."_

_She didn't think that very professional but went on to talk more about the instrument. He needed to be distracted. "Well, even if it's not, it's a very pretty violin."_

"_Thank you." He stood, leaving the case open. Their eyes met._

_Annamaria was instantly smitten. Darling. Oh he was so very darling. She loved it! His honestly, his shyness, his naivety. He was a wonderful person, she thought highly of him, most earnestly. She almost thought it a shame to hide the diamond with him, but he had been selected, she couldn't change her mind now._

"_Anna!" Eric called for her then. _

_She only glanced in his direction. She couldn't be discreet another moment; she needed to drop the diamond inside. She hastily stuffed her hand in her purse and grasped it._

"_Annamaria!"_

"_I think someone's calling for you." Tony turned in Eric's direction. Anna took this chance to crouch down and drop the diamond inside the instrument. It was awfully large and it was hard to make it fit, but a crack in the wood allowed passage. _

"_Anna! Annamaria!"_

"_Miss…"_

_Anna straightened and met Tony's inquisitive look with a dazzling smile._

"_I think he is calling for you."_

"_Oh?" Anna looked in Eric's direction. "Oh dear."_

"_Maybe you should go?"_

_Anna looked back at Tony and nodded. Perhaps. But something held her back. She didn't know what. The diamond was now hidden. What more did she need?_

"_Annamaria!"_

_And then, she knew._

On a whim, Anna quickly reached up and kissed the violinist gently on the lips. She lingered for only a brief minute, before hurrying off to catch up with Eric and her mother. She didn't dare turn around to see the boy's reaction. She smiled. Oh yes! That was what she had wanted. That is exactly what she had wanted. In fact she wanted to do it again...

Annamaria woke up with a start, as rain pounded at her window. She choked on her tears as she recollected the memory her dream had conveyed. She couldn't imagine ever reliving a scene of her past so accurately, but it was all there: The want, the desire, the thought. She was glad she could still remember him so vividly, but would have chosen to remember him differently in an even softer memory when, for a fleeting moment, the diamond had been forgotten.

"Oh, why another nightmare?" She spoke aloud to the dark bedroom. She didn't know why she was having dreams like this. _After all, I didn't kill him; I only took what was mine. _She glanced uneasily towards the armoire in the corner. The diamond would still be there underneath all the mementoes and keepsakes, guarded by Tony's picture.

Was that it? Was she feeling guilty about taking the diamond? No, of course not. It had to be something else. But what? She lay back down and went over the murder scene in her mind.

The police had said that they suspected the murderer had had a key to the apartment. He had crept upstairs and held a gun to Tony's head, firing before the sleeping boy could wake. It was a painless death, yet all too deliberate. The police were still working on a motive, but Anna thought she might have one.

What is someone else knew about the diamond? Maybe they suspected that Tony had it in his possession? It sounded right to her. Perhaps they had come for the diamond but didn't have the chance to look for it? Perhaps, Tony woke as they were searching his apartment so they shot him? Mrs. Pendleton, Tony's neighbor, had, after all, told the police that a gunshot had woken her. She had instantly got up and called the police. The intruder wouldn't have had the time to search once the gun had been fired. That would explain why the diamond was still there. She was sure she had the answer to the puzzle. But she wouldn't share it with the police. No, she didn't want them to know about the diamond.

A knock came at her door and she gasped as thunder clapped and lighting lit the room.

"Anna? Annamaria?"

_Jared._ She sighed when she recognized his voice. "Just a moment!" She hastily got up from her bed and pulled on her robe. She padded to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Your mother asked me to check on you. The storm outside is getting awfully rough and she hoped your window was holding." Jared was holding a candle and was also in his robe and nightclothes.

"Oh! Yes. I think so."

"Should I check it?"

"If you wish." She let him in, closing the door behind them. She had all but forgotten about the leaky window since the murder. The sealing between the window frame and the stone walls of the castle had been separating and creating quite the draft. It was no wonder that she couldn't sleep well and was dreaming odd things.

Jared inspected the window. "It seems to be holding up alright. Letting in a bit of moisture, though and a chilly wind." He turned to her. "Perhaps you would like to change rooms for the night? I apologize that it hasn't been fixed."

Anna instantly thought about her diamond. "Oh, no. It's quite alright. I'll stay here. I am plenty warm. You needn't worry."

Jared seemed skeptical, but rendered to her request. "Alright… goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jared. Thank you." Annamaria led him to the door and waited until he was far down the hall before closing it. She hastily locked it and rushed over to the armoire, flinging open the doors and pulling out the bottom drawer, after unlocking it with her key. She pushed everything off to the side and withdrew the diamond. She breathed a sigh of relief when she held it. "It's still here." Though she wasn't sure why she even thought that it wouldn't be. Only she had the key to the drawer.

Slowly, she got to her knees and looked at the diamond in her hand, each flash of lightning illuminating its beauty. She never wanted to lose it. Never. She loved it. It was the most important thing to her now that Tony was gone. She loved it more than anything.

Tugging a handkerchief out of a nearby shelf, she wrapped the precious gem inside, kissing the top of the bundle for good luck. She then turned back to the locked drawer and put it back in order, taking special care to make sure the diamond was well hidden, before closing it inside. She locked the drawer and then shut the armoire doors, walking back towards the bed. It was time to get back to sleep.

Another crash of thunder rocked the house as she passed by the window. Lighting flashed again, illuminating the outside and the lone figure that stood on her balcony. Annamaria screamed and then the figure was no more.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

The following days passed slowly for Ariel. Between nightmares of isolation and days surrounded by insanity and remorse, she only found solitude in escape. Though, he escape wasn't what you would think. No, she had all but given up trying to get away from _Winter View_. She now found that her time was better spent somewhere that she didn't have to go far to in order to rid herself of the surrounding insanity. And luckily for Ariel, Clara would always be waiting for her.

Over the week the two lonesome girls had developed a sort of special bond and often spent their days together talking about their past lives, their dreams, and the weather. A good nurse provided Ariel with a chalkboard so that communication was uncomplicated and easy. Friendship was inevitable, and soon the girls developed such a close bond that it was almost as if they were sisters. They had so much in common, Ariel found, especially when she learned that Clara believed in mermaids; and a firm believer was she.

"My brother used to tell me stories." Clara said one afternoon when Ariel asked her about it. "He had this book filled with fairytales and pictures: mermaids and unicorns, pegasuses and pixies, all sorts of mythological creatures."

Ariel picked up her chalkboard and wrote a question: _What made you believe?_

"My brother," Clara's pretty face registered a dreamy smile, "Oh, he used to talk about a time he once saw a mermaid. A real, live, breathing mermaid. It was all he could talk about for weeks. He had only been sixteen at the time. Mama called him a dreamer and Papa refused to believe, so naturally, he came to me."

Ariel nodded and waited for her to continue. She found herself liking this brother she knew so little about. _If he believes in mermaids,_ she persuaded herself, _he must be good._

"He came and told me all about it and, of course, I believed instantly." She paused and reached down, placing a small pale hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Naturally, I have even more reason to believe him now."

The little mermaid smiled up at her friend: _I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy._

"Crazy? Of course not!" Clara giggled and her voice lowered to a whisper. "The only crazy people around here are the ones that run this place."

Ariel laughed inwardly at the jest and then turned as the door to the room opened slowly. In walked a nurse with Clara's daily medicine. As ritual, the nurse greeted both the girls politely, gave Clara a spoonful of the elixir, and then left without a word. Ariel watched her go, making a face, thinking of how awful the dark amber-colored liquid must taste. _I'm glad I don't have to take that!_ She looked up at Clara, seeing if she'd comment.

But, Clara turned on to a different topic altogether. "Elsie said we're in for more snow." She swallowed shallow, looking out the window as she muttered the words. "I don't know how she can figure it, but she always seems to be right." Leaning over, she grabbed her knitting out of a nearby basket and looked to her friend. "What do you think?"

Ariel wrote quickly: _I don't know. _Snow was still a very new phenomenon for her. She had yet to figure out how it worked. Where did the white feathery substance come from? She still fancied they were fragments of the clouds.

"Hmm…" Clara shrugged and straightened. Slowly, she began to work.

Ariel watched her, her mind moving on to yet another thing. Knitting. She had always been fascinated by the art. Her older sister, Attina, used to knit together strands of seaweed and make all sorts of things with them. Ariel had never learned.

"Do you have any family, Ariel?" Clara turned from her knitting, to look down at the girl who sat on the floor. It was almost as if she knew the mermaid was thinking about.

Ariel erased the chalkboard and wrote again: _Oh, yes. A very large family; I have a father and six sisters._

"That _is_ a very large family." Clara commented and Ariel nodded.

Then she wrote out a question of her own and showed it to Clara: _What about you? I mean, tell me more about your own family. I know you have a brother…_ Oh! How much more she wanted to learn about the brother!

"An _older_ brother." Clara nodded and returned to her knitting. "He's a wonderful person. A dreamer and a musician all rolled into one. I fancy you'll get to meet him soon enough. He used to visit me every weekend, but…" She sighed and paused for a moment. "Oh Ariel, I must confess that I wonder about him now. I haven't seen him for several weeks and Elsie refuses to discuss it. I sure hope he hasn't forgotten about me."

Ariel frowned sympathetically and shook her head, trying to banish the very thought from the girl's mind. _No! Of course not! _She couldn't imagine her family suddenly abandoning her and found it strange that Clara seemed to be okay with it. It was almost as if she had expected the time to come. She wanted to know more.

Ariel swiftly erased the board with her sleeve and wrote another question: _How long have you been here?_

Clara frowned at the question. "Most of my life. My parents brought me here when I was only a babe."

Ariel was only additionally disturbed by the news. She hoped she wasn't making matters worse with her untamed curiosities. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking; how cruel." Clara shook her head. "But truly, Ariel, you must understand. They were only doing what they thought was best. They couldn't raise me themselves." The knitting needles clicked as she continued, "To be crippled in this society is to have a dangerous disease. Everyone avoids you. They had to hide me somewhere or they would have been disgraced."

Ariel's frown only deepened. She didn't share Clara's views. So what if she couldn't walk? If Ariel were Clara's mother, she would have kept her at home anyways. It wasn't her fault that she was born that way. She was a perfectly nice and friendly person with so much to offer the world. It was a shame that her talents were wasted, just because she couldn't walk.

"Let's forget it." Clara said at last and patted Ariel's shoulder. "Who wants to talk about sad things anyways? Let's talk about nicer things." She attempted a smile, one Ariel didn't return.

_Like what?_ The once-mermaid couldn't think of anything nice at the moment. She hoped she were right about Clara's brother. It seemed so silly that he would stop coming to see her after all the times he had. There had to be something detaining him, but what?

Clara carried on, interrupting her thoughts, "I've got it! How about you tell me another story about your fish friend and the adventures the two of you used to have?"

_Flounder?_ Ariel shrugged. Sure, she could tell another fish story. It would have to be all written out of course, but Clara was patient and her desire to know more about life under the sea was every bit as strong as Ariel's desire to know about life on land. It would also be a good way to get Clara's thoughts off of her broken family and right now, that was exactly what Clara needed; a distraction.

So, Ariel erased the board and began to write.

…

Eric whistled contentedly as the carriage crept up the snowy mountain path. The sky was darkening quickly and he knew it wouldn't be long before nightfall. By every error of his own, he knew he'd be spending a night at the asylum. That is, if he didn't find someplace else where he and the girl could spend a night. It was the day before the royal ball, he couldn't waste much more time. His parents were expecting him to attend the dance and woo the young Princess Annamaria. He had plans to do both and no plans to miss it, but knew his only hope lay inside the cold stonewalls of the _Winter View Asylum. _He would have to stop there first, before returning home. He had no choice.

He also knew the only way he could win the princess, would be to make her jealous. Annamaria already had a jealous heart, so that part would be easy. But easy _only _if he had the right being to play the part of his suitor and that meant the girl had to cooperate, _completely_. This is why he sought to find her at _Winter View_. A lonely crazy girl, or even just a lonely mute girl, would be very impressionable. He was sure any ounce of attention he gave her she would drink up like a good wine. She would be his pawn, his student. The silly fool would think she were in love with him and do anything he asked. It was perfect. Annamaria would be furious and before the night was over, their engagement would be back on.

"Ho!"

Eric glanced out his window as the carriage suddenly jerked to a stop. He gasped as he looked up at the massive structure that stood nearby. _Winter View_ looked more like a fortress than a simple refuge for outcasts. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the time he'd be spending there. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. He could only imagine what it looked like inside.

"Want me to wait?" The coachman asked him as he exited the carriage.

"Stick around. I shouldn't be long." Eric tossed the man a silver coin and headed up the cobblestone path to the dark wooden doors of the asylum. He was greeted at the door by a boney man with hollow cheeks and dark unseeing eyes.

"We're closed."

Eric glared at the man. "I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Eric. _Prince _Eric."

The man's scowl instantly dissolved and he stepped aside, allowing the prince passage into the estate. "Of course. Right this way."

And daringly, Eric stepped inside.

_

* * *

_

End of Part I


	8. Chapter 7

_Part II__**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

Ariel had a dream that night.

It was soft and flitting, gentle and serene, and yet, she had been frightened. The dream had been lovely, but still, it held all the unknowns of life that the young mermaid could fathom. She had been to the surface. She had been trapped on a fisher's net. She had been rescued by a human boy. She had fallen in love.

Ariel now sat alone in her bed, playing the dream over and over again in her mind. Her knees were pressed to her chest and she rocked herself gently trying to calm her fast beating heart. A cold wind blew outside the asylum, shaking the windows. Dora breathed shallowly from the bed across the room. Ariel fixed her wide eyes upon her roommate, mulling over the peculiar reverie.

There was something oddly familiar about that dream. In fact, she knew it better as a memory, lost in a year's worth of billowing thoughts. She had been fifteen at the time and it had been her first time to the surface. She remembered it so clearly now: the rising sun, the lagoon, the fisher's net, even the boy. But still, she didn't understand. Why was she dreaming this now and after all this time? It didn't make sense. No sense at all. She dwelled on it for a moment and lay back down, staring at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. Before long, she fell back asleep, but the dream did not continue. It was lost forever. But the memory lived on, stored silently away for safekeeping.

…

It was nearly midnight when Eric finally reached the office of Dr. E.B. Franklyn; _Winter View_'s proprietor. He had since parted company from the frightening butler and had been placed in the capable hands of the doctor. Dr. Franklyn, Eric decided, was far too cheery. Everything he did was with a smile.

"What is it that you require?"

Eric told him of what he wanted.

"We have several girls like the one you've requested..." Once in his office, the boney asylum owner walked across the floor and over to a filing cabinet in the corner. Opening a drawer, he began to rummage around inside. "No family, sixteen or older, not in her right mind, walking, submissive," He paused, "Breathing."

Eric wasn't amused. He found such senses of humor dry and uninteresting.

"Mute…" The doctor carried on as he shuffled some papers and returned to his desk with a sizable stack, "Yes. There are several girls. Probably as much as a fifty fitting that very description."

"It's no bother really. I have time to look around." Eric lied as he sat in an overstuffed chair. He tried to act calm, though inside, his blood was pumping with urgency. He knew he needed to be in and out of there, quick. The ball was only hours away and he still had to get back to the castle and prepare. He proposed a hasty idea. "How about having the young ladies line up and I can go down the list?"

Dr. Franklyn nodded slowly and Eric frowned. Could the old fossil move any slower? "That could be arranged."

"Good."

"If you will wait here while I fetch all the girls?"

"Of course." He couldn't appear rushed. He had to be calm and patient. He needed to be cool, composed and unfazed; he couldn't afford to be too hasty in his selection either.

"I can send a maid in with tea?"

"Don't bother yourself. I can wait alone." Eric crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked around the expensively furnished office. It appeared that Dr. Franklyn spent his tax dollars well, if only he spent his time in the same way.

"Alright. I'll be back soon to fetch you."

Eric only nodded and waited until the doctor had gone before rising from the chair and walking over to the window. He looked out into the white-blanketed backyard of the estate. The storm was getting worse, but he refused to let that bother him. He would make it back in time for the ball or die trying.

"Prince?"

Eric turned as the doctor's head poked back through the doorway.

"We are ready."

Eric got up, and went with the doctor. Not at all sure what to expect.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Try as she might, Annamaria could not forget the figure in her window. That night she had screamed and then the silhouette had vanished; she almost thought she had imagined the image, but no. It was real. And it was all too real to Annamaria.

The following morning, at breakfast, the princess was unusually silent. She stirred her tea thoughtfully and stared dejectedly out a nearby window. The snow continued to fall, blanketing the already white countryside.

The servants whispered amongst themselves as to what was the matter, the king and the queen as well. They all came to the same decision: Anna was merely depressing over the royal ball that afternoon. They couldn't help but remember her recent request to end her betrothal to the prince of Valore. Perhaps the young princess was sulking over seeing him again. After all, the entire household knew, Prince Eric hoped to sway Anna the other direction. More than likely, he would persuade her to renew the engagement and not cancel it after all.

Anna, however, knew what they were thinking and was satisfied that they were so miserably misled. It was true that she wasn't looking forward to the ball, but she didn't fret over it, convinced that she had Eric where she wanted him. He was now at her mercy, he would do anything for her if it meant the wedding would continue. That included extra funds being pushed towards the investigation of the Dare Murder. How badly Anna wanted justice. That is why she lamented. She mourned for Tony and she puzzled over the figure in on her balcony the fore night. No, she could handle Eric, but she could not handle knowing that her darling's killer was still out on the loose.

"More tea, Annamaria, dear?" Her mother addressed her as a maid came through one last time with the breakfast cart.

"No, thank you. I'm not very hungry."

Anna watched as her parents exchanged worried glances.

"If I may, I think I would like to be excused. I have some things I would like to tend to before the ball this evening."

"Of course." Her mother nodded and Annamaria rose from the table. "If you need us, you know where we'll be. I'll send a maid up shortly with your dress."

"Yes, Mama." Anna kissed the faces of both her parents and then exited the room. Once safely in the hallway, she fled to her room, locking herself inside. She pressed her back to the door willing her breathing to calm as she stared up at the mirroring window. It was time for some answers before her day-long preparation for that night. How had a man gotten to her balcony? She slowly approached the pane and looked out. She had forgotten that an apple tree grew just outside; it's large branches reaching up to the iron platform. So the man could very well have been human and not a ghost at all.

Except for one thing. He had looked like Anthony.

She shivered, remembering. She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn the visitor had blonde hair. She pressed her nose against the glass and looked down at the ground below. Maybe it had been a ghost, for she had seen him with her own eyes, dead and cold. She had kissed his brow, ruffled his hair. It had been he who was murdered and the dead didn't come back.

Or did they?

…

At about midnight, Ariel found herself being shaken awake.

"Awake! Awake, Ariel! You're needed downstairs."

The Little Mermaid blinked twice and suddenly the face of her chamber nurse came into view. She shook her head to clear it. _What is going on?_

"Hurry, and get dressed." The nurse went to the dresser in the corner as Ariel sat up, and began pulling out clothes.

Ariel glanced lazily at her roommate and noticed that Dora was still fast asleep. _What's all the commotion about? Why aren't they waking Dora?_

"Put this on!"

Ariel flinched as a dress was tossed in her direction.

"Now, come on, don't stare at me like that. Put it on. And be quick about it."

_Why?_ Ariel lifted an eyebrow to communicate her question.

"Do I need to give you any more reason then you may be getting out of here today?"

_Escape?_ Ariel's heart flew and she instantly hopped out of bed, shedding her nightgown and pulling the dress on over her head. She rushed to her dresser and raked a brush through her long hair taking a split-second to admire her image in the mirror. What was she doing? It didn't matter how she looked if she were escaping.

"Come on!" The nurse grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, hurrying down corridor after corridor. Ariel struggled hard to keep up. Her bare feet were nearly frozen as she padded along behind. She watched as they passed Clara's room.

_Clara!_ Ariel couldn't even think of leaving without her friend in the wheelchair. She tried to stop the tugging of the nurse so they could stop. _We need to wake Clara!_ _I can't go without her!_ She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Quit stalling! Come on, girl!"

Ariel had no choice but to follow the nurse down the hallway.

They soon ended their wild jaunt in the downstairs entry. The nurse instantly shoved Ariel in line next to a silent, yet smiling, girl with yellow hair.

"Stay." She commanded. "Keep your chin up and a smile on your face." The nurse stood behind her patient, and Ariel felt a hand clap her shoulder reassuringly. 'Today's the day, Ariel." She whispered. "I'm sure of it."

_Today's the day? For what? Escape? How can I escape by standing in a line? _And then, there was an even more pressing matter. Why did the nurse seem so anxious to get rid of her? It didn't make any sense. No sense at all.

The nurse pat her shoulder. "Shhh… be still."

Ariel complied, her thoughts soon interrupted, as she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. They were accompanied by two voices, one of which Ariel recognized instantly as belonging to Doctor Franklyn.

"This is Flora, and Ebony…"

Ariel leaned forward in order to see farther down the line. She spotted the doctor, along with a frightfully handsome man coming down the corridor. They seemed to be analyzing each girl they passed. _What is this? Who is he?_

"I assure you. You can't find a more submissive girl than either of these."

The handsome man paused to look at the mentioned girls, "Hmm… carry on."

The doctor walked on, "And here we have Gertrude, Marion, Lila, Hildegard, Françoise…"

Ariel watched as the two figures came nearer and nearer. She noticed that ach time the doctor said a name, the other man paused and studied the girl that was referenced.

"Katherine…"

The mermaid took this time to study the man herself, seeing as he was much closer to her now. Black hair… blue eyes… Oh, he was handsome! She wondered what he was doing in such a place as this. _Perhaps he's searching for someone? Maybe he's Clara's brother? _The thought warmed Ariel through and through. Yes! That was it! He was Clara's brother and now he was searching for her.

_I must get to Clara. He will never find her locked away in that room!_

"Patricia…"

The two men stopped in front of the mentioned girl. Ariel knew Patricia only mildly. She was a soft, gentle girl who read a lot and mostly kept to herself. She was merely a mute. Nothing else was 'wrong' with her. The black-haired man grabbed her chin suddenly, and tilted Patricia's head to the left. "Pretty."

Patricia flinched.

"She's well behaved too, prince. One of our prized pupils."

Ariel's eyes widened._ Prince?_ Now that was interesting! Instantly she banished the thoughts about Clara's brother from her mind. Her friend's brother wouldn't act so cruelly towards anyone, she was sure, but as for a prince… What was a prince doing at _Winter View_? And more pressingly, _who _was he looking for? Ariel was now even more perplexed as she watched the men continue down the line.

"What's her name again?"

"Patricia."

"Hmm…" He dropped his hand and looked to the doctor. "A possibility. I'll make note of it. Carry on…" They continued on down the line.

_A possibility?_ By now, Ariel's mind was spinning. _A possibility for what? Slaves?_ Her eyes widened at the thought. She almost wondered what she would prefer? Prison in the asylum, or working for the prince? One more look at the prince persuaded her, life as a slave for the royal family would be much better. However, she wouldn't be going anywhere without Clara. If she were to escape, Clara would be going with her. She was sure the palace could find a place for the girl in the wheelchair.

The doctor drew nearer, "Lottie, Calamina, Charlotte, Harriet, and lastly… Ariel."

Ariel didn't blink when they stopped at her. She looked to the prince's blue eyes, her face all-aglow. She thought him even more beautiful close up. _Oh, how I would love to work in his palace. Perhaps he could help me? Maybe he knows Prince Eric? Maybe he was a bit rough with Patty, but he truly can't be all bad._

He stared back at her intensely, eyes unwavering. A wicked smile shaped him lips. "Perfect."

_Perfect?_ It is here Ariel's heart fell as she recognized that look in his eyes. That cruel smile and those two empty blue pools; it was just as her father had described him. She gasped, throwing a hand to her mouth. Perhaps he wasn't so far away after all. It seemed she had found Prince Eric… at last.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

No more than an hour later, Ariel found herself tucked warm inside the prince's carriage. Clara sat beside her. To say the very least, Ariel was proud that she had accomplished so much.

"Have a safe trip back." The doctor bid them goodbye as the prince joined the girls in the carriage.

"I expect to."

"And remember our deal. As soon as you're done with them…"

The prince interrupted him, turning out the door. "A deal's a deal. I'll keep my bargain as you have kept yours."

"Of course." Dr. Franklyn nodded.

Ariel flinched as the door closed and the carriage jerked into movement. The prince took his seat and then looked out the window as the doctor waved farewell.

"Have a safe trip!"

She also looked out the window as the carriage pulled away. It was still very dark outside and though she expected no different, the outline of the asylum was still very eerie against the backdrop of the storm.

"Excuse me." Clara shifted beside her, her sweet, clear voice breaking the ghostly silence. "I noticed that we have never been properly introduced and I find that quite rude of me, I apologize-"

Ariel looked to the prince and noticed Clara was watching him as well.

The prince held up his hand to her, frowning. "There is no need to apologize. I already know who you are. You're Clara and that tempered redhead over there is called Ariel."

Clara lowered her eyes and nodded. "Forgive me, if I have upset you."

"You'll only upset me more if you don't be still."

Prince or not, Ariel could already feel herself hating him. She reached over and patted her friend's arm encouragingly. _Don't let him get to you, Clara. He's only a murderer. Murderers have no feeling. _

Clara nodded slowly and then rested her head against the side of the carriage. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Ariel, however, didn't close her eyes. She kept her eyes fixed on the heartless prince wanting and wondering how to reach him.

…

Eric decided to skip the part about sleeping in an inn for the night. He had spent more time than he had desired at the asylum and the storm was getting worse. He knew that they would have to ride straight through if they were to get back to the castle in time; and that meant sleeping in the freezing carriage.

Eric buttoned up his coat, slouching in his seat as he gazed across at his two traveling companions. The redheaded girl still stared at him. Her two wide blue eyes were the color of the sea and her hair, the color of free-flowing blood. She was strikingly beautiful. Her looks were so fanciful, mysterious, almost inhuman, and, for a moment, he thought her a mermaid or an angel or even a pixie straight out of a fairytale. But those thoughts were instantly short lived, because if you were a prince like Eric, you didn't believe in such things.

He frowned at her, and then crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes moving to the girl on the left. She was pretty as well, but in a plain way. She had golden blonde hair and almond-shaped eyes; he couldn't help but feel that he had seen her before. His eyes wandered over her face, and for a moment, he saw someone else. Anthony Dare: asleep, alone and at his mercy. Golden hair, almond-shaped eyes… Eric instantly blinked and shook his head to clear it. It was beginning again. The past was haunting him.

The prince looked away from the two girls and back out at the winter scene past his window. The snow was now falling so thickly now that you could hardly see. He sighed and pulled his coat closer around him. He yawned softly, and then, at last, sleep found it's way into his eyes and he closed them, with breathing stilled, and dreams awaiting their pawn.

…

Back in Eland, Annamaria was feverishly preparing for the royal ball. That morning she had been bathed and brushed and then buttoned into an extravagant gown. She stood in front of the mirror now, looking at her estranged image. Everyone would say she was beautiful, but she wouldn't feel pretty. When you were grieving, nothing delighted you.

"Aw… now isn't that a lovely sight!"

Anna turned as her mother entered the room, also primped and adorned for the public delight. She smiled bravely, though she didn't feel like smiling.

"And now, my dear, for the final touch." Her mother came towards her with a glittering diamond necklace.

Anna gasped, instantly enthralled by the object. "Oh mother! How absolutely divine! Is it mine?"

The queen smiled as she placed the piece around her daughter's neck. "An early birthday gift from your father and I."

"It's lovely." Anna admired the necklace in the mirror as her mother clasped it in place. "Oh! Wait until Tony sees-" The words caught in her throat as she remembered. She looked down at her mother, who eyed her warily.

"Tony, my dear? Who is this?"

Anna swallowed hard and stammered, trying to come up with the correct answer. "You are mistaken mother. I…I didn't say 'Tony'. No. I said… I …said …_Eric_, mother. Yes, I said _Eric_."

Her mother's gaze was still suspicious. "'Wait until Eric sees'? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't mother. That's why I am… anxious that he sees me… to… to show him what he's missing."

Her mother scowled. "That's enough, Annamaria. That is hardly a way a princess should be speaking. At least not _my _daughter. I'd like to think that your father and I did not raise you in this way."

Anna lowered her eyes, not especially ashamed, but angry with herself for not coming up with a better excuse. "Yes, mama."

"Finish getting ready." Queen Valletta left her daughter's side and went back towards the door. "I'll send Jared to fetch you when we are ready to leave."

Anna nodded and then turned her attention back to the mirror as her mother exited. Alone again, the princess stepped off the stepstool and sighed wandering over to the middle of the room. "Why did I have to go and say that?" She went over to her armoire and into the locked drawer inside. Slowly, she removed her photograph and turned it around to face her.

"Look, Tony. Look at all these diamonds. Isn't the necklace beautiful?" She carried the photograph with her, back to the middle of the room, and twirled delightedly, finding the dream so easy to live and so much less painful than real life. "Mother and Father blessed me with these for my birthday. I'm going to turn nineteen in only a matter of weeks. Can you believe it? That would make you twenty… well, what age would you be, darling? Because I know very well that you are older than me." She continued to twirl around the room, as if dancing, as if he really were there and holding her in his arms.

"You would be twenty! Yes, that is it! For you were only eighteen when we first met. At least, that is what I figured. You could very well be older, but then again, children are hardly on their own at seventeen…" She paused a moment to slide her finger down the side of the frame. "What is that you say? I'm beautiful? Then is must certainly be so for you would never lie to me, would you, Tony?"

The picture stay silent.

Anna frowned and hugged it to herself as tears leapt into her eyes. "You say that you love me? How I wish you would have told me before…"

A knock came at the door.

"Anna?"

_Jared._ Hastily blinking back her tears, the princess rushed over to the armoire, closing her picture inside. She kissed her fingers and blew a kiss as she shut the drawer.

"Anna? Are you there? You mother told me to come fetch you!"

Anna returned to her place on the stepstool and cleared her throat. "Yes. Come in." She watched in the mirror as the door slowly opened and Jared stepped inside.

"It is time to be leaving, your highness."

"Yes. Thank you, Jared." She daintily stepped from the stool and walked over to her advisor, linking arms with him as he led her through the door and down the hall.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as they traveled.

Anna only smiled, not trusting herself to speak. It was only the beginning of such pleasantries she'd receive that night and in a couple of hours she'd be dancing in the arms of the prince. No doubt, she'd be hearing more people as they gushed over her image, though that didn't matter a bit to Anna. Tony wouldn't be there, so she wouldn't be enjoying herself. So, what was there to smile about?

Nothing, but what else was there to do?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Eric returned home with less than three hours to spare. He thought it a blessing he found someone as petite as Ariel to play his escort. Finding her a dress was easy, and he was sure making her up would be just as simple. Clara, of course, would stay home while they were at the ball. He wouldn't be caught taking two girls to the dance. Especially not one confined to a wheel chair. Unfortunately, Ariel didn't seem to understand this. She was a test to Eric's patience, and patience wasn't one of his virtues.

"Sit still!" The angry prince tried hard to keep the struggling girl in the chair with his elbow. She was in her dress and now he was on to the hair. There was so much of it that he found himself encountering tangle after tangle as he brushed through the unruly strands of flowing flame. For the first time in his life he appreciated the maids they had at the castle. "If you don't sit still, I'll pull harder."

The threat seemed to do little for Ariel. She kept on struggling, obviously not liking the fact that she was being groomed. Well, like it or not, it was going to be done. It was too late for him to return her to the asylum. He had his girl to make Annamaria jealous, now all he needed was to tame her.

"Would you like some help?"

Eric turned as the gentle blonde girl wheeled herself into his presence. She had her knitting in her lap. He thought he had made it clear that she stay in the other room. "No."

"Oh, but surly you'd find it a lot easier if you would let me do her hair."

He would, but he didn't want to rely on a cripple to do what he could very well do on his own. He frowned at her and watched as she wheeled herself over to the mute girl's side.

"Ariel." She placed her hand on the girl's knee. "Please let him finish. You'll have fun at this party. I don't mind not going."

The fight suddenly left the girl and she looked at Clara determinedly. Eric felt that he was witnessing a silent argument.

"I know you don't think it's fair, but it's alright. I'd only sit in a corner watching all the dancers. It wouldn't be fun for me. I want you to go." She looked up at the prince with her pretty green eyes and the mute girl followed the act.

Eric looked away embarrassedly, with a loud, "Hmph! Females!"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as both Clara and the redhead suppressed amused smiles. Soon, Ariel was out of her chair and approaching him. She took the comb from his outstretched hand and began pulling it through her own hair: gently, slowly.

"You shouldn't have any more problems." Clara smiled at him and then headed towards the door. He watched her disappear around the doorframe and a shiver went up his spine.

_She shouldn't be living;_ a voice in his head seemed to say. He shook away the thought, confused. Where had it come from?

Ariel tugged at his sleeve.

"Alright, alright. Back in the chair, and no more issues. You heard your friend. She doesn't want to go to the ball so we don't have to take her."

The mute girl frowned at him, so he added more to his explanation.

"Look, if you behave yourself this time, we'll take her to the next ball alright?"

The frown soon melted and she smiled, nodding eagerly.

"Good. Now, back to your chair."

...

The ball was already in full swing when the princess arrived with her parents. Still clutching Jared's arm, she instantly scanned the crowd for a familiar face: Green eyes, blonde hair, and dimples when he smiled… She stopped, realizing how foolish she was being. He wouldn't be there. The dead didn't come back.

Sighing, she allowed Jared to lead her over to where Valore's King and Queen sat nobly in their thrones. She curtsied to each of them politely, and then sported a question. "Where's Prince Eric?"

"He shall be arriving any moment." Queen Cristobel replied with a soft smile. "But until then, go on and enjoy yourself. I'll let you know the moment he arrives."

Annamaria nodded leaving Jared at the throne with her parents. She made her way through the crowd ignoring several invitations to dance as she made her way to the orchestra. She envisioned there would be an empty seat, but an older gentleman with a waxed mustache filled the place. _How cold._ She thought with distaste watching as the man played with little feeling and at moments so mechanically she didn't think them possible of any living thing. _Hardly dead a week and already they've replaced him._

"Mr. Krause."

The song ended and the violinist looked over to the man who had addressed him.

The small, thin cellist smiled deviously at his friend and nodded in the princess's direction. "It looks like you have an admirer."

"Hmph!" Annamaria turned up her nose and strutted away. She would have to find a different place to do her reminiscing. She decided to go to a far corner where several town gossipers were talking about the crime and relationships harrowing their vast kingdom.

"And I heard they still haven't found the diamond."

"Oh how odd. You'd think they'd have _some_ lead."

"None at all. The way this kingdom's police force works, it almost makes you afraid to sleep at night."

Annamaria frowned at the women as she passed, but they didn't seem to notice.

"How about the murder that happened just recently. Didn't you read about it in the paper?"

"Oh my yes! What a shame! Such a sweet, gentle boy and quite the musician too! I heard his father is expected to show tonight and play."

The princess stopped when she heard this.

"Oh really? Wouldn't you know that musicianship ran in that family?"

"But of course! Talent isn't earned, it's genetic!" They chuckled. The princess, however, was already at their side. Tony's father would be there tonight? She had to meet him.

"Excuse me." She said rather pleasantly, with a friendly smile. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You were talking about the murder?"

The two woman turned to her quite abruptly, their faces as red as ripe strawberries.

"Well," The fatter one recovered first. "We're really not usually such gossips, but we know the family. Well... sort of. What a shame, hm?"

Annamaria blinked back the tears. "Oh yes. It was dreadful. Do you know if they found the murderer yet?"

"Not that I know of. I think they're about ready to give up the case. The evidence is meager."

Anger swelled up inside the royal beauty. Close the investigation? Oh yes. She'd _have_ to talk with Eric tonight. If he wanted her, he would have to put every spare cent into that investigation. It should never be closed! Not until the murderer was hung high, paying the highest price for his ghastly deed.

"Milady?"

Annamaria looked back to the two gossip girls. They looked at her with expressions of mild concern. "Oh! Yes? Had you said something?"

"You just suddenly looked poorly. We were worried. Would you like me to fetch you a seat?"

"Oh no, no…" Annamaria tried to smile. "You just continue on with whatever it was that you were doing. No need to bother yourself with me." She turned to leave, but then paused as she remembered her original reason for entering the conversation. "Just one more thing..."

The two women turned back to her with inquisitive glances.

"You mentioned a father. The father of the murdered boy? What does he look like?"

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him." Said the thinner of the two. "He's a violinist, just like his son. Gray hair, green eyes. They share many of the same features. If you're familiar with the son, you're sure to recognize the father."

_Oh yes. Very familiar with the son. _In fact, she had memorized his face.

"And his name?" The princess carried on hopefully.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Christopher Dare."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

As always, Eric was late getting to the ball. This time, however, he was satisfied that he had an excuse for his tardiness. _My date was slow in getting ready_. He looked over at Ariel and forced a smile, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. She looked out the carriage window in awe as the palace grew nearer. She was always so amused with the little things. Eric didn't understand why, but he decided not to complain.

Soon the carriage rolled to a stop.

"The palace, your highness."

"Thank you." Eric emerged from the carriage, tipping the driver before assisting Ariel out onto the street. "Careful!" He warned her as she lost her footing, falling straight into his arms.

He righted her and she smiled at him, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you're clumsy too."

Ariel looked down at her hands.

"Never mind." Eric turned back to the carriage driver. "Stick around if you would, we shouldn't be here more than an hour or so."

The man tipped his hat. "Whatever you say, your highness."

"C'mon." Eric placed Ariel's hand on his arm and escorted her into the palace.

Several familiar faces greeted them as they headed down the hall and towards the ballroom. Eric smiled to them all, instantly taking notice of the admiring gazes that followed them. Good, it seemed as if everyone was awestruck by his lovely companion. Now, they were on to the ballroom and the final test. After all, Ariel only needed to impress the princess.

"Eric!" No sooner had he walked through the door, that his mother was at his side talking animatedly. "Wherever have you been? All the guests arrived but an hour ago and poor Annamaria has just been waiting for your arrival."

_She has?_ Eric was pleased. This night was off to a good start. A _really_ good start!

"Oh! And who is this?" Queen Cristobel turned to Ariel.

"Allow me to introduce to you my lovely escort for the evening, Miss Ariel Duval."

Cristobel smiled. "It's so very nice to meet you, Ariel."

Ariel returned the smile, ducking her head shyly.

"Can't she talk?" Cristobel looked worried.

"Of course she can, Mother. She's just… shy."

"Oh."

"Now if you'll excuse us, I really should go find Annamaria." Eric pulled Ariel closer to him making sure her grip on his sleeve was secure.

"Oh, but of course! Last I saw of her, she was over by the orchestra."

"Thank you." He nodded to his mother and then led Ariel away from the royal chairs, across the dance floor and closer to the orchestra. His eyes scanned the faces of the guests, searching feverishly for Annamaria. Usually, she was easy to find in such a mob, but today Eric was frustrated to find he was having difficulty.

_C'mon, where is she…_ Well, wherever she was, he hoped she could at least see _him_.

Suddenly, he felt Ariel tugging on his arm.

"What is it?" He looked at the young mute irately.

She pointed over to far a corner where an older man was conversing with a very nice-looking girl. They seemed to be deep in conversation, unaware of the several party guests that passed by. It didn't take Eric long to realize that the girl was indeed Princess Annamaria.

"Good work." He said to Ariel, heading towards the couple. He didn't even stop to consider the fact that Ariel had never met the princess before, so how did she know what she looked like?

Like the rest of the guests, Annamaria didn't seem to notice them as they approached.

"Princess, how nice it is to see you." Eric greeted her politely, nodding to the other gentleman in a dismissive manner.

"Eric!" Annamaria seemed startled as she turned to him and his attractive escort. "How… I didn't realize you had arrived."

"We just got here, so it isn't a problem." Eric nudged Ariel forward. "Might I introduce to you Miss Ariel Duval? She is my escort for the evening."

Annamaria curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ariel."

Ariel smiled.

"She's very shy." Eric cut in before Annamaria could think to ask questions.

"I see..."

Eric smiled and then turned to Annamaria's companion. "Perhaps you'd like to introduce me to this gentleman?"

"Oh! But of course." Annamaria nodded. "Eric? This is Sebastian. Sebastian Dare. He-he's a musician."

At the name 'Dare', Eric stiffened. Sebastian Dare? Not related to the late Anthony Dare he hoped. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, your highness." The man bowed his head respectively.

"Mr. Dare is the father of that poor violinist who was murdered last week." Annamaria continued. "He came here tonight to play in his son's place."

Eric squirmed. Curses! Why was she saying all this? Did she know? Was she trying to make him confess? Well he wouldn't. He struggled for the right words. "How… how noble."

"Hardly. It's just part of my attempt at dulling the pain. It's not easy losing your only child." A shadow crossed over the older man's face.

"I'd imagine so." Eric looked to Ariel, watching as she seemed to lean towards Mr. Dare, almost as if she wished to comfort him. He wondered what this was all about. Had she known the Dares once herself?

"Oh, look at us! At a beautiful party and we're talking about death of all things." Annamaria hastily changed the subject. "How about we distance ourselves from these sorrows and do some dancing?"

"I'd love to." Said Sebastian, "But I'm afraid I'm about to go on soon."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Dare. I'm sure Eric would give me a dance." Annamaria looked to Eric, flashing him a winning smile.

"Of course. You wouldn't mind, would you, Ariel?" He discreetly elbowed his escort in the ribs.

Ariel quickly shook her head.

"Wonderful! Shall we?" Annamaria quickly took Eric's arm and led him off towards the dance floor, and Eric, pleased with the way his plan was working, followed without complaint.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Dr. Franklyn, a man here to see you."

The good doctor looked up from his desk as the maid appeared in the doorway. Her emotion was thoroughly frightened and haunted in such a way that he was a trifle uneasy and deliciously curious as to whom his visitor might be.

"Well? Do not keep my guest waiting. Send him in" Maxim rose slowly from his seat, readying himself to greet his caller. A man, she had said. He wondered if it was another discouraged father. A good family man who was ashamed by his child's…uh… difference. Then he remembered the haunted look in his maid's eyes. This wasn't just a frightened parent begging for his help. No, this was a different man altogether.

The doctor opened a drawer and removed an item of further assistance: his revolver. Just in case his customer got rough. He placed the gun within easy sight of his caller. No words were needed; the man would know very well where the doctor stood.

Moments later the door opened and a cloaked figure entered the dimly lit office with a stride every bit as noble as a prince, but without a trace of pompous, "Doctor Maxim Laredo Franklyn?"

He nodded. "I am he. Please, won't you take a seat and state your business?"

The doctor watched closely as the dark clad figure claimed the red velvet chair mirroring the desk. He waited for the man to unveil himself, but the man obviously wished to stay anonymous; his mask stayed in place and not a garment was removed. This only worried the doctor more. A cold trickle of sweat began its wet journey down his forehead.

"Now," Maxim also took his seat and began nervously shuffling papers, trying to appear calm and collected. "What is it I can do for you, sir?"

"I wish to discharge one of your patients."

"Name?"

"Clarisse Dare."

The doctor's face dropped into a frown. "Clarisse?"

The masked man nodded slowly. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, sir. Miss Dare left with another last night."

"Whom?"

The doctor watched as the man's black gloved hands gripped the chair arms with great intensity. "I am not at liberty to say."

A bag, which jingled like gold, fell onto his desk.

Maxim quickly grabbed the money and slipped it into a drawer. "He came last night. He didn't originally want Miss Dare specifically. He wanted this roguish redhead, but the girl he wanted refused to leave without Miss Clara."

"What red head? Can you describe her to me?"

The doctor nodded. "She said her name was Ariel. She was one of our mute patients. Baby blue eyes, fiery red hair, a superb figure…." The doctor watched as the man in black suddenly seemed to melt into the chair as if in a daze, his jaw dropping in wonder. It was almost as if his description of Ariel had awoken something inside of him. Something secret. Something unbelievable. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Red hair, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Blue eyes?"

"The biggest I've ever seen."

The man nodded slowly, seemingly considering this and sat up in his seat, the spell fading as he drifted back to his controlled self once more. "I'm sorry. Just a memory, I'm afraid. Now, might you tell me who the man was who left with these two girls?"

"I can't say and I won't."

"I pay well."

The doctor was sure he did, but Maxim was unsure about the consequences one would have to endure for having ratted on the prince. A cut in government funding? He hoped not. After all, the doctor enjoyed fine things. "How much?" he asked cautiously.

Another bag was dropped onto the desk. It also jingled of gold and precious jewels as well.

"Well?"

"You've got a deal!" Maxim greedily pulled the bag towards him and slid it into the desk drawer once more. "Just let me get my papers." He quickly got to his feet and went over to a cabinet in the corner. Perhaps he could be bought after all. He could feel the stranger's eyes upon him as he shuffled through the drawers, pulling out two files. "Here we are, Miss Dare and Miss Ariel." As he headed back towards his desk, the man spoke again.

"Tell me, Doctor. Do you normally discharge patients into the hands of complete strangers?"

Maxim chose his words carefully as he reclaimed his seat and slipped open the folder on top. "Not normally, but a man can't say no to the prince."

"The prince!" Suddenly, the dark man's voice lost its controlled tone, taking on one more suited to a young lad in finishing school. Perhaps this visitor wasn't as threatening as he seemed? This pleased the doctor.

"Yes, says so right here in black and white. Prince Eric signed both girls out. He originally wanted just Ariel, but when she refused to leave without Miss Dare, the Prince took the crippled girl as well." The doctor smiled as he slid the file towards the stranger, watching what he could see of his expression closely.

The man showed nothing as he read the papers and the noble edge returned to his voice as he rose quickly from his seat with a nod of his head. "Thank you."

"Will there be anything else?" The doctor leaned back in his seat, unable to wipe that smile of self-satisfaction from off of his face. He seemed to have ruffled the feathers of the disguised gentlemen. Point for him.

"No, that is all."

"You mean you aren't even going to ask me where to find the prince?"

The man headed for the door. "Well, he'd be at the castle, quite naturally."

"Wrong." The doctor's joy grew as the man stopped dead in his tracks. "The king and the Queen recently banished their son from the castle after a certain incident occurred in the kingdom."

"You mean he's confessed?"

"I beg your pardon?" Maxim was unnerved and he stiffened in his seat, "What is there to confess? The King and the Queen saw it all. The fists flying, the breaking china… the ball was ruined! It was the talk of the town!"

The doctor noticed the dark man seemed to relax with these words. "Alright." He turned once more towards the doctor, "Well then, where might I find the prince?"

"He has an apartment in town."

"Do you have the address?"

"I might."

Another bag was carelessly tossed in the doctor's direction, and once more Dr. Maxim Laredo Franklyn supplied the information. After all, what was a little government funding, when you had all this?

* * *

_End of Part II_


	14. Chapter 13

_Part III_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ariel was displeased with the party. It's not that she didn't like to dance, or that she didn't like music, or even that she detested royal balls. No. It was the atmosphere that was all wrong; all this merrymaking and happiness despite the fact that a young man had been murdered only a week before.

There had been hope: Annamaria had seemed to care all about Anthony, but then she quickly forgot the topic, more concerned about keeping her party light-hearted and cheerful. Eric had seemed to care about Anthony too, but once the topic had been removed from conversation he hadn't dared bring it up; after all, to do so would be convicting and he'd soon find himself in jail. Mr. Dare seemed to care about Anthony, but only just as long as the princess had. He wouldn't dare go against the princess's wishes and speak of death at a time like this. It would spoil the party.

That's how it was with these things, the little mermaid supposed. The big news was now old news, just mere gossip on the lips of pompous ladies who lived and breathed just to discuss the misfortunes of others. Now, the murderer danced with his victim's lover, while the victim's father sorrowfully played the violin mourning over a lost son. Yes, Ariel was displeased with the party. Thoroughly and disagreeably displeased.

"Might you share a dance with me, wall flower?" An unsteady man approached her, the glass in his shaking hand disclosing the very source of his instability.

Ariel stepped away from him instantly. No, she did not want to dance with him! She wanted to dance with Eric and Eric alone. After all, he was her assignment. She needed him to repent. How could she do it? He was dancing with the princess. Not only that, but she was still without her voice!

"Oh, come on, doll. Just one dance?"

Ariel shook her head firmly and headed towards the royal family. She would sit near the queen and wait for Eric there. After all, she didn't feel like doing anything else, and no one would dare bother her in the queen's company.

Well, except for the queen herself.

Ariel sighed in displeasure as the queen began polite conversation asking question after question, all of which Ariel couldn't answer. It's not that she didn't want to talk to the prince's mother, but she didn't exactly have a voice and she couldn't merely nod and shake her head over and over, the queen would get suspicious, and then she would be returned to the asylum.

"Tell me, Miss Duval, was it? Wherever did you meet my son? During one of his travels? I feared he was above finding love but your presence here really brings about new hope. You _do_ love him, don't you, Miss Duval? … Miss Duval?"

No, she did not love him. She hated him. Hated him with a burning fury, but she wasn't allowed to hate, so she disliked him instead. But how could you convey this to a boy's poor mother. Especially if you couldn't talk?

Ariel just smiled prettily for the queen's benefit. It was so hard for her to grasp how such a kind woman could be the mother of such a malicious fool as Prince Eric, but life was never fair. This poor queen mother had just gotten unlucky.

"Oh, look at them down there, would you? If only it had been like this from the beginning. They were betrothed once, you know."

Ariel nodded again, following the queen's gaze as it surveyed Eric and Annamaria sweeping gracefully across the dance floor. They were a sight to behold, truly. It really was too bad that greed and jealously and selfishness had got in the way.

"And then that terrible misdeed occurred," Cristobel sighed as her mouth drooped into a frown. "We couldn't allow our son to go unpunished. He was awfully unruly as it was anyhow."

Ariel felt sorry for this woman and she placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on the queen mother's shoulder.

Cristobel looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You're just so easy to talk to."

_It's alright._ Ariel's eyes spoke for her as she looked at the queen with compassion. _I like to listen._

Queen Cristobel patted her hand softly and then rose to her feet, smoothing out the skirt of her massive ball gown. "Well, perhaps it was time I found that husband of mine and asked for a dance? I'm sure you have plans to reclaim my son as well?"

Ariel nodded. Oh yes, she had plans for him alright.

…

She wanted something, Eric could tell. It was in the way she smiled and moved and how she seemed to purr so smoothly as she called him 'my dear man' and 'Eric darling'. He had never been 'Eric darling' before. He had never been 'darling' anything. Nor had he ever been referred to as her 'dear man'. He knew she hated him; she was in love with that violinist, so now, what was with all this familiarity and poise?

"Your parent's really do throw lovely parties, Eric darling. I still remember the first one I went to when I was merely… was it five years old?"

He nodded.

"Oh how lovely that was! The curtains, of course, had been purple velvet at the time, but really, I think the red is of a much better taste. Don't you?"

She was drifting from petty topic to petty topic. She surely was building up to something; He wanted to hear it now.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Eric Darling?"

"What is it?"

There was a careful fluttering of the eyelashes; a feigned innocence. He knew her too well. "Whatever do you mean?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, trying to keep his expression bright and amused, though in truth he was boiling inside. "Don't lie to me, Anna. I know that you want something from me."

She laughed lightly, in that same bell-like way she always did, but it was accented with a hint of unease. He had guessed correctly and, like he, she was putting on a show.

Her voice came back to him in a whisper as well, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Alright. You want the truth?"

He nodded slowly.

"I want you to demand the police reopen the Dare murder."

"The case was closed, my darling." Eric whispered back sweetly, "Why should I bother with making them open it up again?"

"Because, my dear man, I want that case solved, and they can't solve it if they aren't working on it, now can they?"

No, they couldn't and that's exactly why he wanted to keep that case closed. If they were to open it again, they were liable to find him on the other end… of a rope!

"No…"

"So you'll ask them to reopen it?"

"No."

She bounced back from him, frowning disagreeably as she looked him in the face, "Why not?"

He ignored the question. "Why should it be reopened? Do you have any new evidence?"

"No..."

"Well then, it's pointless. They closed the case because they had no more leads to follow. It's as simple as that."

But it wasn't as simple as that. She wasn't going to let it go.

She leaned in again, her warm breath on his ear as she whispered again, "No, Eric darling, it isn't as simple as that. You see, if you want me, you have to open that case again."

Curse her! She also knew him too well!

"Eric?"

"I'm thinking."

She laughed again. This time, he could tell she was truly amused. _You have to think about it, _her laughter seemed to say, _but who wouldn't want me? _If only he didn't.

"I'll make you a deal."

Annamaria eyed him suspiciously. "Alright…?"

"All you really want is this case solved, correct? You technically don't have to have the whole case wrenched open again, do you?"

"I suppose not…" She was waiting for him to continue. Well, continue he would. He had just stumbled upon a fantastic plan after all.

"Well then, my proposition is this, be mine and I'll personally look into the murder."

"_Personally_?"

Eric nodded. "You'll have my word. I'll even swear to it if I must."

Her lips pressed tightly together, she was thinking this over. After a long pause, she spoke again, "You will personally investigate his murder. Personally? Until the murderer is caught?"

Eric couldn't help but smile, knowing that now the murderer would never be caught. He would be sure of that. Absolutely sure and with the case closed, that was going to be easy. He nodded, "Even if it takes me the rest of my days, I will bring the murderer to justice."

"We'll see…" said the princess and she began tugging him towards the other side of the ballroom.

"What? Where are we going?" Eric demanded as she led him towards the double doors.

"To the library," she replied crisply, pulling him along behind her. "After all, if we are going to make a bargain, we are going to have to do this good and proper."

"Meaning…?"

"My dear man, you are going to swear your oath on the Bible."

Oh well, Eric surmised, he was probably never destined for heaven anyways.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

They returned to the palace well after midnight. Annamaria yawned heavily. She was tired and she hurt all over, especially in the feet. It was all that dancing and parading about, she supposed. All that dancing with Eric. She smiled, thinking back on their conversation. Eric had given her an oath, a solemn swear that he would find Anthony's murderer. It was far more wonderful than she would have ever thought. After all, as a prince, Eric had the perfect resources. Far better than even those of the police. If a suspect refused to speak with him, he could demand or threaten punishment by means of imprisonment or even death. She was sure there wouldn't be a soul to refuse him, and soon the case would be cracked wide open. If only she had so much faith in his abilities.

"What a glorious ball!" her mother sighed as they walked through the front doorway.

Annamaria nodded, "It was surely one of their best."

"One of their finest! I don't know where Cristobel finds her musicians but they are absolutely sublime!"

Annamaria nodded again. _Were_ absolutely sublime, she wanted to correct her. After all, without Anthony, the orchestra wasn't nearly so interesting. "I think I will head to bed," the princess said instantly.

"A very wise decision, my dear. Sleep tight, Anna." Her father smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We will see you tomorrow," her mother also smiled, touching her daughter's hand as she swept past, heading for the stairs. "Would you like me to send Jared up with some tea before you retire?"

Annamaria paused at the bottom step. "No, thank you." No, she had too much thinking to do and tea, with a fretting Jared pacing outside her door, wouldn't get her any of that. "Goodnight, Mother."

She headed up the stairs quickly, locking her door once she was within the safe realm of her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes first and fell across the bed. "Oh! What a night!" What a night, indeed. Everything was going according to plan. She would have to write to him, of course, write to him just to make sure he was making progress. Surely he would make progress! After all, he ruled that kingdom, surely he knew it as well as anybody.

_It won't be long, Tony. Soon they'll have your killer and your ghost can finally be put to rest._

Annamaria shuttered remembering the image in her window. He had looked so much like Anthony. It hadn't even occurred to her until much later that she had probably seen his spirit. Not that she believed in ghosts or anything, at least not until now. After all, the dead didn't come back to life, it was impossible; but the probability that someone dead wouldn't depart from earth until they were brought peace and justice, well, that was a bit more likely.

Anna got up from the bed and returned for her nightgown. Wandering over to the armoire, she found the door was stuck and had to give it a good yank to get it open. The door flung wide and a large human-shaped mass fell out at the selfish princess pinning her to the floor.

What could she do but scream?

…

The apartment was silent, though he expected nothing else. It was a crime scene after all; such things were meant to be quiet and untouched. The boards still blocked the doorways where the police hoped to keep the local looters at bay, but they were easy obstacles for this young man. All he had to do was weave around them.

He made his way up the stairway and into the bedroom at the left. More boards greeted him and also a paper notice from the police chief himself demanding that no one cross into the room beyond. This didn't stop him, however, and he bypassed the barricade in the very same way that he had bypassed the first; by ducking beneath it.

They had removed the body, though he rather hoped they would have. All that was left of the incident was the stained bedclothes, browned with ancient blood. Poor boy. An incredible shame. A tragedy. The man dragged a black-gloved finger across the top of the headboard his eyes studying the mangled pillow. A least he hadn't felt anything. Surly he was in a better place now? Better than those he had left behind, at the very least. He deserved that too. Didn't he know he deserved it? After all, there hadn't been much more than pain and suffering in his life. It was almost better this way.

Almost. He hadn't deserved to die. That, after all, was a fate destined for very few. The man's eyes narrowed. Yes, _that _was a fate only destined for a murderer.

_Focus. Keep your mind on what you came for._

Leaving the bedside, the man made his way to the corner. The case was still there, quiet and undisturbed. He knelt beside it and parted the leather fasteners. Very quickly the old violin came into view and very quickly the spectator noticed that something was amiss. There was a crack, a very noticeable crack leading away from the left sound-hole. It hadn't been there before, or rather, it hadn't been so noticeable. The instrument had obviously been tampered with recently. He picked it up; it was light.

"So she came back for it."

Rising again to his feet, the young man thought about this for a long moment. Well, this added another setback to the whole scheme of things. He would now have to chase after the diamond. It was going to take a lot of work. He cursed the thought of it. Why had they let her in? Why had they left her alone at the crime scene? Sure, she was the princess, but she was also a thief. Not that many knew of this fact; he had just recently come over it himself, but just the same, they shouldn't have left her alone, even if she were just paying her final respects to the dead.

The man packed up the instrument again and returned it to its place, exactly where he had found it. He then made his way out of the room and out the back door, noticing that not much had changed since he had last been there. Poor boy. Poor, poor boy.

Once out of the building, he headed towards his horse, deciding it was time he returned home; before Ronli found him gone. Placing his foot in the stirrup, he prepared to swing himself into the saddle.

"Sir?"

He turned and found himself face to face with another man. Or was he a man? There was something peculiar about this stranger. His skin was too pale, his skin was too sleek. Either this man never got out of the house or he never got out of the water. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I saw you came from the violinist's house," the stranger's voice was factual, not accusatory, but just the same, it made him weary. He wondered why he didn't ask about the mask. The doctor had wondered.

"Yes…"

"You were looking for the diamond?"

The young man eyed the stranger suspiciously. How did he know so much? Had he been watching him? Following him? And if so, for how long? "Who are you…?"

The stranger with the pale skin, held up a hand. "Ah, but there lies the _real_ question, sir. _Who_ are _you_?"

"Very likely not whom you think I am. Good day." The young man firmly turned his back on the other and prepared to mount his saddle once more, swinging himself up.

"Wait, young liege!"

He looked down.

"Perhaps we can help each other?"

"I don't think so." He picked up the reigns.

"No, really. You see I work for a great king who also has an interest in the case of your young friend."

The young man frowned, "You assume Anthony and I were friends."

"You just confirmed it."

He opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again.

"You see?" the sallow one smiled slightly.

The young man struggled to regain his composure, "Even so, I still don't see how we can help each other."

"You want the diamond back where it belongs and the murderer to pay for his misdeeds, do you not?" the stranger didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "My king wishes for the same, and as we speak, the murderer has already begun to suffer."

"Any murderer would. Guilt, after all, is a terrible thing to wrestle with."

"Ah, but we have intensified the feeling. It won't be long until he repents."

But he didn't want him to repent, he wanted him to hang. Wrapping the leather straps around his hands, the young man looked down at the stranger. "Well, I appreciate the offer, but I prefer to go at this alone."

"No one should go at anything alone. We really could help each other."

"I must be going." He lightly nudged his horse forward and began his trek out of town.

The stranger called after him as he rode away. "You will be sorry!"

Maybe, but somehow he doubted it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! In answer to all the recent questions I've been getting about character knowledge, no problem! I suggest carefully re-reading the last portion of the first chapter for the answer as well as paying close attention to detail in the chapters to come. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You worthless witch! You worthless dog! I would have done better with somebody else!"

Ariel watched, fascinated, as the prince angrily paced the room. She couldn't help but think he looked cute when he was angry, which was a foolish thing to think. After all, he was a murderer; she wasn't supposed to like him. He had a terrible temper.

"Please, don't be so hard on her," Clara spoke softly from her place in the corner. Her knitting still sat where it had been before they had left for the party. That had been several hours ago. Now it was early the next morning; the prince had been raging all night.

"Don't be hard on her? She's been hard on _me._ Anna wasn't the least bit jealous!"

"Well, you can't blame Ariel. She didn't even want to go to the party-"

"Shut up! You're just as bad as she is!"

Clara silenced, seemingly hurt.

Ariel came over to her friend and sat on the floor beside her, resting a hand on her knee. _It's alright. He's just blowing off steam._

Clara looked at her sadly and sighed, whispering, "I know, but that doesn't mean he has to be so… so difficult!"

Eric continued to pace, seemingly oblivious to the conversation. No doubt his mind was upon other matters. He was probably trying hard to come up with another plan to woo the princess. Ariel wondered why he didn't just try being more decent. As arrogant as young Eric was, there wouldn't be any amount of jealousy that would bring the princess back to him. It would also help if he started being honest. Then again, going to jail wouldn't aid his cause at all.

Ariel patted Clara's knee again and then got to her feet, walking over to the prince. Perhaps she could help him now?

"What is it this time?" he demanded, watching as she began dusting off his clothing and then poked his shoulders back and lifted his chin. "Knock it off!" He swatted at her with his hand and though she stepped back to avoid the punch, she wasn't at all deterred. She smiled at him, hoping to evoke one from him. Standing straight he didn't look so bad at all, even if he were cross.

Eric didn't smile, though she could tell her smile was making him nervous. He didn't understand which was both a good and a bad thing. Good, because he would probably disagree with her tactics, and bad because he really did need to act more like a gentleman if he were ever going to get the princess to like him.

"Stop smiling," he demanded and turned away from her, resuming his pacing once more. "I'm trying to think!"

Suddenly, Clara giggled.

Eric turned on her, "And _you_! Quit laughing!"

"I cannot help it," Clara told him, "You're making yourself look quite the fool. Actually, if only you would smile, you'd look a lot more becoming."

"I'm a prince, I'm _always_ becoming!"

Clara looked to Ariel and Ariel shrugged. Clara nodded and looked back at the prince. Ariel watched. "I think Ariel was trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Like you are going about this princess thing all wrong. After all, it's one thing to look a certain way and it's quite another thing to act a certain way. Perhaps instead of trying to make the princess jealous, you should try to make the princess like you. Act like a gentleman. Be calm, be collected, be caring and be kind. No more of this roughish arrogance. You are a prince, you need to act like one."

"Now you're sounding like my parents." Eric turned his back on them and Ariel returned to her friend's side.

"Maybe so," said Clara, "But you have to agree that what you've done so far hasn't changed a thing between the two of you."

"We made a bargain. Annamaria said that if I find-" his voice trailed off.

"If you find, what?" Clara asked.

"Never mind," the prince replied gruffly, but Ariel already very well knew what he was going to say. So, he had made a pact with the princess? If he found out whom murdered the young musician then she'd what? Marry him? It seemed awful, but just the type of deal a person like Annamaria would make. Not that Ariel really knew her; she only knew what she had heard from her father, which wasn't much. To all those in the royal court below, Annamaria was a name that meant manipulation, deceit, and selfishness and that's all there was to it.

"So what are you going to do?" Clara asked after a long pause in conversation.

"If I had half a mind, I'd take both you and Ariel there back to the asylum."

Clara gasped, her amused manner instantly fading, "Oh, you wouldn't!"

He couldn't, Ariel decided. She wasn't done with her quest, not to mention that her voice still hadn't returned and until it did, she was in for a lot of peril at the doctor's mercy.

"Oh I would!"

"But you can't!"

"Sure I _can_," Ariel watched as Eric walked over to the window, "That is, I _could_ if only the weather would cooperate. As it stands now, there's too much snow to make the trip."

Ariel was relieved, but she couldn't quite read what Clara was feeling.

"Don't get your hopes up, though. The weather here is a finicky thing, it could change at any time. And just as soon as it does, you're out!" Eric laughed horribly and headed for the door. Ariel watched as he donned his cape.

"Where are you going?" asked Clara in a weak voice.

"Out. Don't expect me back anytime soon." The door slammed behind him and Ariel turned to her friend. Clara looked like she were about to cry.

"Oh Ariel!" Clara put her hands to her face, "I don't want to go back!"

Ariel crouched beside her and patted her knee reassuringly. _Don't worry. We won't go back. Somehow, I'm going to try to get a message to my father and he's sure to help us._

Of course, there were things that even one's eyes could not tell another and Clara wept, oblivious to her friend's condolences. Ariel patted her knee again feeling sorry. She had only been in the asylum for a couple of days and could hardly imagine what it would be like to be Clara and to have grown up there. Her only window to the outside world had been her brother, and he had never come back.

"How I wish Anthony were here," Clara cried, "He would know what to do. The last time he came, he told me that he knew some kind people who might be willing to take me in." She looked tearfully over at the little mermaid, "At the time I pretended I believed him, but all the while I was sure he was humoring me. Now I'm not so sure. If someone even as ugly inside as this prince would take a cripple like myself away from that lonely place, for sure there could be some kind people out there who would want me."

Ariel nodded encouragingly. _I'd invite you to live with my family if I could._ As she looked over at the window something stirred in her mind, but what it was she just couldn't place it. Why did she feel like she had just missed something important?

…

Annamaria had a very slow recovery from her outrageous experience. Things leaping out of closets at her had never settled well but it was ever worse when it was a human body! How ghastly! How terrible! How utterly unsound! A body in her wardrobe! Even worse was the fact that she had no idea how it had gotten there and the only possible option wasn't had someone had snuck in while she was away.

"Can you tell me anything else?" The police officer looked over at her imploringly. She had been answering his questions for over a half hour now and she wished he were through.

"No nothing," Annamaria replied tiredly. All this death in the world. She wondered when it would all stop. Anthony's death had been one thing, but now another man and his blood all over her… she shuttered.

"Nothing at all?"

"Please, officer," Queen Valetta stepped forward, "My daughter has just been through a terrible experience and as you can see, she is very exhausted. If you could leave us in peace now, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, Madame," the officer graciously bowed in respect, "Though, if the young lady does think of anything else..."

"Of course, officer. We will let you know immediately." Annamaria's mother beckoned a servant to see the police to the door. Once they had gone, she turned to her daughter and enveloped her in a tight hug. "My poor, darling."

"Oh mother," sighed Annamaria, feeling young again. "Why do all these terrible things keep happening to me?"

"Whatever do you mean, Anna?" Valetta asked soothingly.

"Well, first," _Anthony's murder_; but she knew she couldn't complain about that to her mother. She wouldn't understand. After all, princesses were not supposed to fancy commoners. She quickly found a replacement. "First, Eric disgraces his parents and then, and then this man is found in my closet so unexpected and so… dead that, that…" She forgot her words. It was just too upsetting. She had seen too much death of late.

Valetta rubbed her back reassuringly, "There, there, my darling. It will all settle down soon. Eric seems to be redeeming himself."

_If only she knew_, thought the princess in dismay. _It is only by his oath that he is acting this way._ It is here that she almost wondered if catching Anthony's murderer was worth an eternity as Eric's wife. Could she live with that decision, even with the murderer brought to justice? It took her the whole of her mother's visit to think it over and still she could come up with no answer. I wasn't until the queen prepared to leave and return to her normal duties that the princess finally came upon a question she found she desperately needed the answer to.

"Mother?" Annamaria turned towards the door watching as the older lady grasped the brass handle. "Who was he?"

"Who was he?" Valetta turned towards her daughter. "You know, it's funny you should ask that. No one seems to know who he is."

"No one at all?" Annamaria rose from her chair.

The queen shook her head, "No one's ever seen him before."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_Ariel swam as quickly as she could, her sleek body cutting through the icy waters like a pirate's blade. She was so near the surface now that she could almost taste the sweet land air, the outline of the moon an unmistakable scar on the deep blue water. _

It won't be long now. Just a few more strokes…

_It was her sixteenth birthday and her first trip to the surface. Her heart overflowed with the joy of finally seeing the world she had waited so long to explore. Her father had warned her to be back by midnight and though she didn't understand why, she heeded his warning and planned to stay only for an hour at the most._

_But that was before she finally saw it._

_As Ariel's head broke the water, she filled her lungs, making note of the strange fragrance of dry land. So, this was what the humans smelled? This is the world in which they lived in? She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. This was it?_

_She was a little disappointed at first. All she saw was the open water as blue and as flat as the bare sea floor. This is where the human's lived? She knew there had to be more to it. After all, her father and sisters had all talked about buildings and castles and trees and singing fish called birds; she could see nothing of the sort from where she was. She decided to swim farther._

_Very soon a church steeple came into view and then, a beachside town emerged on the horizon. She swam faster as she approached; only pausing briefly to catch her breath time and again. Reaching shallower water, she gazed upon the sand and looked around, her eyes feasting upon the spectacle._

_Oh! It was lovely._

_There was white sand as far as the eye could see, kissing a pink-and-orange sky as the church bells rang in the distance making the music of the evening. Her eyes scanned the shore for any sign of human life and landed upon a young man sitting alone upon some rocks. He seemed to be studying the sea and writing about it in the book he held in his lap._

_A real live human! She couldn't believe her luck. How fascinating! She couldn't help but wonder if any of her sisters had been so lucky. _

_She drew nearer making sure to stay hidden behind the rocks. She was sure he couldn't see her, but she could see him quite well. She sighed. What a fine-looking boy he was! His hair seemed to flash like gold in the sunset and when he smiled, she was enamored by the eloquence. He was murmuring to himself and though she could not hear what he was saying, she liked it just the same. There was something unusually alluring about this boy and yet, she was too afraid of him to get too near. She had never seen a human so close before. _

_Who was he?_

_Ariel drew nearer and nearer still until the rocks hindered her and she knew she would have to pull herself upon them if she were to hear at all what he was saying. Of course, she knew she couldn't do that. She would then be too close. She sighed softly and laid her head upon the boulder, fondly gazing upon the young man. _

_He turned around._

_Catching sight of her, his eyes widened and he recoiled slightly as Ariel quickly raised her head. They looked at each other for a long moment and then the boy seemed to smile. "In all my life…" he began. He held out his hand out to her as his eyes seemed to fill with wonderment. His fingers were almost to her face when she bounced back, only to find that she was snared in an old fisher's net. She fought with all her might as the human got nearer._

"_Hey, hey, it's alright. Let me help you," he reached out with a small knife and reached forward. _

_Ariel thrashed all the more. _

"_Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The knife sliced somewhere to her left and then to her right; then slowly, she felt herself break free. _

_He was… he was helping her? _

…

Ariel awoke to the sound of the wind tearing at the shutters. Loud gusts rolled shaking the apartment with such force that Ariel almost feared that it would blow away. They never had wind in Atlantica. It was a part of land life the little mermaid was learning to despise.

_Oh! Won't you quiet?_

Ariel sat up in her bed, tempted to go to the window and mentally scold the natural disaster. She soon became aware of something else, however, as she suddenly heard soft sobbing coming somewhere from her left.

Clara? The girl had been in the bed beside her. Prince Eric had deemed them bedmates not thinking 'a cripple' like Clara deserved her own room when she couldn't even take care of herself. Ariel gently lay her hand in the dark space beside her only to find it empty. A soft glow came from somewhere near the floor. Clara! Surely the girl had fallen to the floor.

Quickly wriggling out of the sheets, Ariel rounded the bed in a single bound coming upon a scene she was not at all expecting. Clara was on her knees, but she didn't seem to be hurt. She had lit a candle and was crying into her hands.

_Clara? _Not wanting to startle the girl, Ariel slowly laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Clara looked over her tearfully. "Oh, Ariel!" She threw her arms around her friend and wept bitterly. Ariel tried her best to comfort the girl the best she could. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

_Tell you what?_

Clara trembled in her arms a certain grief taking over her body. Ariel let her cry, stroking her back as if she were a small child. She remembered how her father used to do that with her when she was much younger and had scraped her fin on a field of coarse barnacle. She had cried really hard then.

_It's alright Clara._ Ariel wished she really knew that is was all right, but she couldn't exactly help if she didn't know what was wrong.

"No wonder he never came back." Clara seemed to be crying harder.

_Who?_ More than anything, Ariel wanted her voice back.

It was here that she suddenly noticed a fold of paper lying out on the wooden floor. It seemed to have fallen of a stack of old newspapers the prince had stacked on the lower shelf of the bedside table. Picking it up with a free hand, Ariel did her best in the poor lighting to make out the headline: _Young Musician Cut Down in Prime._

Young musician? Ariel squinted harder, trying to read the article itself. What she found gave her quite a surprise. It was an article about the Dare murder! Her eyes quickly moved to the attached photograph. She froze as her eyes matched those of a very handsome violinist. It couldn't be… the boy from her dream?

Ariel froze. Anthony Dare was the boy from the seashore? The one whom had saved her life? She didn't want to believe it. Surely, all this talk about the Dare murder had imprinted the image into her brain somehow branding it into her dream. Though, the dream was still very real and she could remember that day like it was yesterday. Eric had murdered her dream boy and—

_No wonder he never came back._ Clara's words reentered the mermaid's brain. Never came back? Surely Clara was talking about only one person. After all, there was only one person whom ever came to visit her in that lonely asylum. That same goodhearted individual that had freed her from the fisher's net and believed in mermaids.

Anthony Dare was Clara's brother.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The next few days passed slowly for Annamaria and she could hardly stand it. It was royal duty after royal duty with no word from Eric and no word from the chief of police. Though, with the new murder now in the headlines, the princess had new hope for the tracing of Anthony's killer. After all, the police couldn't possibly close the first murder investigation if the two were connected. Maybe there would be new evidence? Maybe there would be new leads? If only she knew who had snuck into her bedroom uninvited and planted that grueling surprise.

"Anna? You should get out of the castle. You look like you could use some fresh air." That afternoon, Jared brought her tea in the library. She hardly spent any time in her room anymore and she didn't dare go near the armoire. It was bothering her for both her diamond and her photograph were still locked inside.

"Get out?" she sighed, pouring herself a cup of tea and sweetening it with a lump of sugar. "And what would I do if I were to 'get out'?"

"I don't know. Take a walk, go shopping. You haven't been shopping in a while."

She hadn't but it didn't really interest her at the moment. She would rather be chasing after Anthony's killer, but that was just plain nonsense, wasn't it? Maybe and then again maybe not. After all, just because Eric was investigating didn't mean she couldn't do a little snooping of her own. For all she knew the apartment was still taped off as a crime scene; she could go there herself and look for any clues the police had missed; the body had surely been removed by now.

"Anna?"

"You know Jared, you are absolutely right. I should get out of the castle," she tried not to appear too chipper as she grasped her teacup in her fingers and took a tentative sip.

"I can get a carriage ready for you if you'd like?" offered her manservant.

"Oh, no, no, that's alright. I think I'll just take a ride." She placed her teacup to the side, and rose.

"Alone?"

"Why not? I used to do it all the time."

"Yes, but now with these murderers running amuck, don't you think it would be better if someone were to go with you?"

The princess paused for a moment, trying to find a way out of the question. Surely her mother would have similar concerns, but if Annamaria were to do any investigating, she would have to do so in secret. She couldn't have someone following her around. Maybe she could take someone and lose them in the forest? She was a sublime rider after all. She knew a handful of people that could be easily dropped: Jared included.

She turned to the man, a smile on her pretty lips, "You know, Jared, you are absolutely right. Really, with those murderers on the loose, I shouldn't go anywhere alone. How would _you_ like to come with me?"

"I would be delighted, princess." He seemed happy to be 'absolutely right' two times in a row. "When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as possible, if we may. I'll be sure to explain to mother about luncheon. I'm not especially hungry myself, anyhow." It was the perfect set up. She'd take him up into the mountains and then lose him. She knew Jared well enough to know that he'd always be able to find his way back to the castle and that was all just as well, especially since she knew he wouldn't return without her, and it would take him a very long time to find out where she had gone.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have the stable boy get the carriage ready."

"_Horses_, Jared," Annamaria reminded him. "I want to go riding, not _joy_-riding."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded again. "I'll meet you out front at …eleven?"

"That'll be fine."

Indeed, nothing could be better.

…

Ariel found it was very difficult trying to get Clara's mind off of her dead brother. No matter where she would take her and no matter what she would write, Clara remained silent and forlorn. Ariel was just glad Eric didn't notice, she was sure he would grow even angrier if he did.

I'm going out again today," Eric said that morning at breakfast. To say the very least, Ariel was surprised at the quality of his voice. It was the first time he didn't sound hard or arrogant.

She nodded her head. He had been going out nearly every day since the ball. Errands, he had called it, though she knew it had to be something else. Obviously, it was something else.

"I'd like you to go with me," the prince continued and Ariel paused. He wanted her to come along? Why?

"Don't look so staggered, I just want some company is all."

Company? Ariel couldn't help but be suspicious. Clearly he had some other plans in mind. He couldn't possibly want her as mere company. He hated her.

Ariel looked over at Clara, noticing that the girl still appeared miserable and was only poking at her porridge. Ariel had to admit that Eric wasn't the finest chef, but she preferred to eat something rather than eat nothing at all and at least it was vegetarian.

"The cripple girl will stay here. I don't plan on trying to keep her on a horse and you and I will have to share mine seeing as I don't really want to have to waste my time finding another one." The snippiness returned to the prince's voice and Ariel made note of it, deciding not to argue. After all, perhaps Clara would like some time alone? At the very least she could get some extra rest, she looked like she needed it.

Breakfast commenced in silence and after wards, Ariel got busy clearing the table and wheeling Clara into the bedroom. Pulling the bedspread aside, the little mermaid helped her friend back into the large bed and tucked her in, smiling at her a smile she hoped portrayed the message 'get some rest. I'll be back soon.'

"I feel so hopeless, Ariel," Clara sighed as her friend fluffed the pillow under her head.

_It's alright._ Ariel comforted her, pulling a lock of golden hair from out of Clara's eyes and tucking it behind her ear. _You just get some rest, alright?_

Clara sighed again and nodded her head, "When will you and the prince be back?"

The question startled Ariel, for she wasn't even aware that Clara had been aware of the breakfast conversation at all. She recovered quickly, shrugged, and then pulled the wheelchair off to the side so that no one would trip on it. _Not long I hope._

"Don't be gone too long," Clara pleaded. "I don't like very much, being alone."

Ariel came back over to the bed and smiled down at here. _We'll be back before dinner. I'll make sure of it._

Clara smiled back tiredly, her eyelids already beginning to droop. Ariel took this time to fetch the girl a glass of water and some rolls from the kitchen, just in case Clara got hungry in their abcense. _Sleep tight, Clara, _Ariel bit her friend goodbye, pulling up the covers to Clara's chin before smiling once more and exiting the bedroom. Her smile faded, however, when she caught up with Eric in the front room.

"'bout time you showed up. Here, put these on." He handed her a bundle of men's clothes. Ariel looked at them skeptically. "It'll make riding easier, and pin your hair back, I don't want it getting into my face."

Ariel sighed and nodded, deciding to hide the amusement she found in his last statement. Aw, that wild, fiery hair of hers. It was always causing conflict.

She skipped off to the bedroom again and slipped into the garments, stashing her dress underneath the bed in case Clara woke up and saw it. She didn't want Clara to think the worst, after all, if she happened to notice Ariel gone and the dress still around. When she returned, Eric was already at work packing saddle bags and buckling them closed.

"Alright, let's go." He trudged towards the door and Ariel followed, but as she watched him load the horse and then climb into the saddle, pulling her along with him, she couldn't help but wonder what next was in store.

Where were they going?

Why was he taking her?

Ariel knew that going anywhere alone with the prince was a terrible risk, but for some reason she felt that she had to go. The prince, after all, was her assignment and she had to work on his sympathies the best she could. But as they rode away and headed for the mountains, Ariel felt less and less sure of herself and even worried that she may never see Clara again. She knew Prince Eric had killed once. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again?


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"Dead? _Dead?_"

A wise woodsman watched as his young friend paced the floor. The newspaper had held the news of yet another murder, this time in Eland. "The whole world seems to be dying, Anthony. We shouldn't be too surprised."

Anthony Dare turned to his trusted companion, a look of incredulous shock harboring his handsome features. "But this adds a whole new layer to the puzzle, Eduard. Eric was at the ball all last night. He didn't have the chance to commit the second murder."

Eduard nodded slowly, thoughtfully, "Yet men have been murdered without the guilty party present."

Anthony paced the room feeling less and less sure of himself. After all, Eduard was right, but he was hinting at something else entirely and the young musician didn't like it in the least. Just one murderer was complicated enough, but when you added another one and the prospect of an accomplice, things got additionally messy. Now they would have to be searching for two men. "You think he hired somebody?"

"Could be."

"The thought of it all!" The young violinist shook his head in dismay as he loosened the black scarf around his neck. The thought of it all indeed! It was difficult being dead, and a basic black disguise was even more daunting; but he and Eduard had agreed early on that the only way they'd ever be able to bring Eric to justice was if he never knew he had killed the wrong man. After all, the victim always had the unfair advantage of knowing who had murdered him. If only it didn't take so long. He had never been a patient sort.

"I feel so guilty." Anthony sighed and collapsed in a chair.

"Over what?"

"Everything."

"Now Anthony, you can't blame yourself," Ronli came from the kitchen holding a hot tin pot in a towel in her hands. She poured two cups full of tea being careful not to spill a single drop. "It wasn't your fault that that beggar man asked you for some food and a bed."

"I should have turned him away."

Ronli shook her head, setting the pot and the cloth on the table, "We've been over this before; you know very well you couldn't have. You're heart's too good, Anthony." She handed him a teacup, but he waved it away dismissively. He was depressed, angry. He knew she hated seeing him like this, Eduard too. The couple was always so optimistic, which was a hard thing to understand. After all, they had had their troubles too.

"Good, is it?" Anthony's eyes caught the reflection of the fire, glowing in the hearth, "If my heart's so good, then why do I want to kill a man?"

"It's the natural response," Eduard explained taking up his own cup of tea and bringing it to his lips. He was a handsome man of thirty with thick dark hair and matching black eyes. He had been married to Ronli now for five summers though both of them had known Anthony for much longer. "Prince Eric wanted to kill you and you want justice."

"But I _still_ don't understand. If I was supposed to be dead, then why am I still alive?"

"Seems our Creator had a better plan for you, son. After all, if the prince had succeeded where would that have left him? Or even your sister for that matter?"

"Clara probably already thinks I am dead. That beggar held more than just a passing resemblance to me. Lo! We could have been brothers." Anthony sighed again thinking back to that bloody mess. That could have been him. That _should_ have been him. Perhaps his family was battling heartache, but what of this other man? Surely he belonged to somebody?

"Eduard's right, Anthony. Don't worry yourself so." Ronli came up behind him and began rubbing out his shoulders gently. Anthony relaxed some as her fingers smoothed across his skin finding that he was tenser than he had thought; but who could blame him? He was supposed to be dead.

"I wish He'd send help, then. It's getting even more difficult by the moment." Anthony bristled as he thought back to the most recent events. Prince Eric kidnapping his sister from the asylum; Prince Eric wooing Annamaria at the ball; the diamond was gone, another man was dead. It was all so confusing! "I hate leaving Clara with that monster."

"As do we," Eduard agreed, "But as it stands now, there's nothing we can do for her. Even if we were to go in and take her out, it would raise suspicion."

"And a suspicious Prince Eric would only cause additional problems for us," Anthony nodded. Why did Eduard always have to be right all of the time? Why couldn't they just kill Eric and be done with it? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… "I should have taken her out sooner."

"You had no way of knowing."

"Oh, I knew. I just decided to ignore it and wait." Anthony hated waiting. Waiting never got him anywhere. He wanted action and he wanted it now. He had to get Clara out of that apartment, and that other girl… the musician had a feeling, but he wasn't sure if it was correct.

"Drink your tea," Eduard slowly got up from his chair, setting his own cup and saucer aside, "And then get to bed, you've had a long day."

"No longer than the days before, but out of respect I shall heed your wise command. Goodnight, Eduard." Anthony shook hands with his dear friend, once again being overcome with gratitude for this kind man and his gentle wife. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank either of you enough for your charity."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure in my place, you would do that same."

He knew that he would.

"Goodnight, Ronli." Anthony watched as the older man departed, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Eduard."

Anthony waited until the bedroom door had closed and then looked up into the lovely face of his hostess. She had hardly changed in all the time that he had known her. He still remembered a time when he was a young boy and was thoroughly convinced that he was in love with her. "Any plans for tomorrow?" he asked her, figuring they may as well move the conversation onto other things.

"Not really. I thought I might give the house a good cleaning. It's still much too cold to be outside for very long."

Anthony nodded, though in all respects he really could care less about the house.

"What about you?" Ronli's fingers slid up his collarbone.

"More surveillance, I suppose."

"Don't you ever tire or it?"

"Of course, but what else is there to do?"

Ronli fell silent and Anthony figured he had killed the conversation. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so pessimistic. For taking up your time. For intruding upon your home."

He was sure she smiled, "It's hardly an intrusion, Anthony. We wanted you here."

"Hmm…"

"And you have reason to be angry. You've hit a hard time."

"No more difficult than yours."

"At least I have my family together."

"Not in all sense." Anthony knew the couple had been trying for a baby for years now with no success. They figured Ronli was barren.

"We're over that now."

"I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. How can I be upset with honesty?"

Anthony knew there were several times himself when he was upset over the truth. He couldn't understand how she could be so forgiving and so relaxed about life and all her trials. She deserved a baby. If any woman in the world deserved a family it was this kind woman and her husband. Anthony sighed, finally relaxing as a result to the massage. "You're an angel, Ronli," he complimented, thankful for her and the way she cared for him like a devoted mother for all these years.

"Surly," Ronli replied gazing back at him with a soft smile of her own, "The real angel among us, Anthony, is you."

* * *

_End of Part 3_


	20. Chapter 19

_Part 4_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

When she had thundered off into the wilderness, Annamaria hadn't anticipated getting lost herself. Get away front the palace, yes. Ditch Jared, sure. But get hopelessly lost in the middle of the woods? Absolutely not!

"Ohhh!" The princess cried out in frustration and threw down her handkerchief —wet with all of her crying— pounding it into the ground with her boot. "How unfortunate! How ghastly! How… unfair!" She wasn't one to normally throw a temper tantrum, but when you're alone in the forest, even princesses can get away with some things. "This isn't fair! This just isn't fair! Ohhh!"

The anger did little to comfort her, and she fell on her knees in tears. "Why me?" she sobbed pathetically—and she knew very well it was pathetic, "Why do these bad things always happen to me? I can never find happiness. There's never enough jewelry, the only person I ever loved is murdered, and now… now this!"

And then it got worse.

Annamaria looked over to see that her horse had found a bush very much to his liking and was nibbling away. She quickly ran over to him and pulled him away, not wanting the horse to get indigestion from the odd weed, "No, no, Evangeline. You'll spoil your appetite."

The horse whinnied in response and pulled on his bridle.

"No. Absolutely not! The last thing we need is for you to get sick!"

Evangeline whinnied again in protest and this time another whinny was heard in response. The princess stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as they scanned the bushes listening for more. Another horse? Someone was nearby. As she listened more closely, she could hear some approaching hoof beats as the other horse whinnied again and hers replied.

"Shhh …" Annamaria stepped back from the bushes, watching as a horse rode by with two passengers, slowly trudging through underbrush. She worked quickly to silence her own stallion, not wanting to be seen. After all, there are robbers in the woods, among other dangers., and Annamaria was no fool.

One of the passengers was talking, "You know, it wasn't originally in my plan to go on like this. I just have this temper, you know? Lose it sometimes and then that's that. Not that any of that matters. No one really understands. It's so hard to get understood in this part of the country, you know? Well, of course. I forgot whom I was speaking to."

The princess listened earnestly. She could have sworn she had heard that voice before. She motioned for her horse to wait and drew closer to the bushes as the voice continued.

"You'd think a man could be free to make his own way in life, aspire, see his dreams come to a head, but _no_. No, no, no. Nobody _ever_ listens to me; that's why it has to be this way. Really, it's nothing against you. Nothing against you at all. And when this is all over, you'll probably forget that any of this ever happened."

Annamaria paused, finally recognizing the voice. Of course! But what on earth would he be doing in this part of the forest? And who was that with him? She called out, "Eric?"

The strange horse stopped suddenly as one of the riders pulled on its bridle, "Who's there?"

Annamaria quickly got upon her own horse and cantered towards them. "Eric! It's me, Annamaria!" She soon made it to a clearing, so happy to see someone familiar that she was nearly gasping in relief. It actually surprised her that seeing Eric could ever make her this happy.

"Annamaria?" Eric looked at her in shock, as did his fiery-haired companion. It was the girl from the ball, Anna recognized her instantly, but she refused to let that spoil her relief over finding some help. "Anna, what on earth are you doing here?

"I went for a ride," she replied.

"Alone?"

"No, not alone. Jared went with me, but the two of us got separated a while back and when I couldn't find my way—" She sniffled, deciding that tears were the best way to get his pity. Princesses always got pitied when they were crying. Nobody wanted to see a princess cry. Absolutely nobody. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work out exactly as she had hoped. She had forgotten whom she was dealing with.

Eric looked at her sharply, "Shut up. It's nothing to cry about. Where were you headed?" She could tell he was suspicious of her story. Unfortunately, he knew her well enough to know she wasn't a complete weakling.

She quickly dried her tears with a handkerchief. "To your kingdom. I wanted to pay our parents a visit," she lied, knowing he would be angered if he knew her real plan.

"Mother and Father? Why?"

"Well, because they get awfully lonely now with you away and they enjoy my visits. Anyway, you can't expect me to want to hang around my own castle after finding that ghastly surprise in my armoire."

"What surprise?"

"Oh, Eric. Don't you at least read the newspaper anymore?" he didn't reply, so she continued, "Anyways, you really must take me to Valore. If I don't arrive soon, your parents will be worried."

"Fair enough," he nodded, sighing, "I was headed that way myself, anyways."

Annamaria still wondered what he was doing out there with that girl, "Well, then lead the way."

"Alright." She had expected him to stall, but he didn't. He instead headed off in one direction at a brisk canter and she followed in haste hoping that she would be able to break away from him before they reached the castle. She didn't really want to go there and it would be best if Eric's parents didn't know she was in town either. She was hosting her own investigation, after all, and princesses weren't supposed to be involved in such matters.

"How goes the investigation?" Annamaria asked several miles later, feeling that the air had grown too quiet and that she needed some conversation. Even if just with Eric and his lovely companion.

"Investigation?" Eric questioned.

"Yes, silly. You were looking into the murder of that violinist, remember? What have you found?"

Eric shrugged, avoiding her gaze, "Not much."

"Well then why don't you tell me what you _do _know?"

Eric tensed. He seemed to be growing agitated, "Drop it. I'll contact you as soon as I know anything solid, alright?"

Annamaria frowned, even more sure of her decision to get involved. It looked like maybe Eric wasn't keeping his part of the bargain after all. "Fine. If you must be that way—"

"I must."

"—just don't bother yelling at me anymore. You have a terrible temper and I just can't stand it. It's infuriating!"

She could have sworn she had seen him smile. "Yes, Milady."

He was mocking her. The princess growled in frustration, "Just hush up and _ride_, would you?"

And ride they did, straight into Valore.

…

Anthony Dare stationed himself at the tavern across the street from the Prince's apartment. He had seen the prince and the redhead ride off earlier that morning, but had seen neither sight nor hair of his sister or anybody else. It was maddening. He hated to wait, but as Eduard kindly reminded him that morning, 'good things come to those who wait.'

He did not believe it.

"Can I get you a drink, stranger?" The bartender crowded his end of the counter again eyeing his empty glass. Anthony had only taken water and could tell that his odd order, as well as the black mask and garb, were causing the old man both alarm and suspicion. He was sure the good manners didn't help either.

"No. Thank you." Anthony didn't remove his eyes from the building. Still no one coming and still no one leaving, and he had been on the lookout for hours. If only he could go in and get Clara out right now— but Eduard had warned him against it. Oh, curse you Eduard! Good things would not come until he began to fight back. Why did he have to wait so long? Clara needed him. He should have gotten her out of that asylum a long time ago; then none of this would have happened.

"You sure? We've got a special today on whiskey."

"_No_. Thank you."

Anthony moved his eyes to the reflection on the glass a moment to notice the bartender nod to someone in the tavern crowd before making his way back down the counter, cleaning it with a wet cloth. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but soon decided it couldn't possibly be anything to do with him. He had done nothing after all.

He looked back through the window.

The street stayed relatively normal. Still no one entered the apartment nor departed. Anthony was becoming more and more restless by the moment and almost wondered if maybe he should change vantage points? After all, there was more than one way in and out of a building, and if Eric suspected he was being followed, he surely wouldn't use the main ones for anything but to convey misleading material. Perhaps the boy hadn't really left the complex at all? He and the redhead could have left by the front entrance and then doubled around and entered by the back hoping to thwart the plans of his enemies. But was the prince that cunning? Well, he had gotten away with murder, hadn't he?

Anthony rose to his feet, determined to abolish that reasoning altogether. Prince Eric of Valore would _not_ be getting away with murder. Not as long as he were alive.

"Leaving so soon?" the bartender looked towards him as he adjusted his cloak.

"Yes." Anthony nodded and dug into his pocket, handing over a few coins to the bartender. "For your trouble."

"I'm much obliged," the mustached bar owner actually smiled accepting the cash. "You come again real soon, hm?"

"Yeah…" Anthony headed towards the door, pausing to look once more at the crowded room. It was a small place, but even so, he couldn't help but notice the overwhelming sense of community condensed in that little space. He had felt it his whole time there. It was easy to notice he was a stranger. It seemed as if everybody there knew everybody; at least all of the usuals. Could it be possible that any of them knew the prince? He did live across the street.

"You know," Anthony looked to the bartender. "Maybe there's one more thing you can do for me," he began to approach the counter once more. A girl was at the counter now and smiled at him prettily as he reached them, but he ignored her.

"Sure, name it." The bartender didn't look up from his counting, but still seemed all ears.

"Are you much familiar with the man that lives in the apartment across the way?"

"You mean the prince?" the mustached man asked straight away, placing the change into his pocket.

"If that's who it is."

"Sure, sure. He's one of our regulars. We see him every week."

"And?" Anthony reclaimed a seat at the bar, waiting to hear more.

"Not much to say. He comes in, orders a drink, drains his glass, and then leaves."

He nodded slowly, "Does he live alone?"

"Seems to. Though, I've been seeing a lot less of him lately. Not too unusual I guess except for the fact that he seemed to like coming in here. Would always talk shop with me and Roselle here all the time. Pretty nice guy once you get past all the anger issues. Don't you think so Roselle?"

The pretty girl nodded. Anthony couldn't help but wonder why she didn't say anything.

He turned back to the bartender. "Did he complain much?"

"All the time." The man just shook his head, "Royal life, this. Rules and regulations, that. Shame his parents don't trust him more. He's actually a pretty bright kid. Make a good king someday providing his queen is alright."

Anthony nodded again, thoughtfully. Interesting. Prince Eric, it seemed, didn't always leave a fowl taste in the mouth of his acquaintances. If anything, it seemed like the members of this tavern liked him a great deal. "Just one last question, did Prince Eric ever mention the murder of that violinist? The one that was in the paper a few weeks ago?"

"I'll say he did!" the bartender replied, "Said something about wondering why the police didn't suspect that the boy did himself in. Funny thing, that. I sort of wondered the same thing myself."

Anthony nodded once more and then got up from the counter, slipping the big man a couple more coins in thanks. "Well, thank you. You've been a big help."

"Sure, sure…" The man scooped up the money and began counting it out again.

Anthony headed towards the door.

"Hey wait!"

The man in black turned, hearing the bartender call to him, "Why are you askin' all these questions about Eric? He's not in some sort of trouble is he?"

Anthony paused, knowing that his answer to the question was vital to the protection of his cover. After all, this man knew Eric, what if he told him someone had been asking about him? Not that the bartender had seen his face, but it could still raise suspicion and a suspicious Eric was never a good thing.

"Sir?"

Anthony sighed and turned back at the bartender, shoving his hand in his pocket. "What's your price?"


End file.
